


Bank Shot

by thievingdoom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Additional Tags May Be Added, Alternate Universe, Detective AU, F/F, Humanstuck, Porn With Plot, Scourge Sisters, like a lot of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thievingdoom/pseuds/thievingdoom
Summary: She's been called the best of the best. There hasn't been a single crime she couldn't solve, a piece of evidence she couldn't find, or a culprit she couldn't sniff out.So when Detective Pyrope is requested to go to New York City to investigate a master thief dubbed "Bank Shot," she doesn't expect to be there for long.She soon learns that this thief has also been referred to as "the best of the best."





	1. Angle of Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> brain: hey what if...you start another vrisrezi fic while in the middle of different one.
> 
> me: hey that's...a really good idea!

The tires squeal pitifully as the taxi skims over black ice, eventually coming to a stop along the curb. The driver curses as the front of his car strikes someone else’s bumper, and Terezi hears him shift in his seat as he looks right and left for the owner. People saw, of course, but none of them came to address the incident. The taxi driver sighs in relief. He turns to look at her. 

“ We’ve arrived. That’ll be twenty-eight dollars, m’am. “ 

“ Right. Thank you, again. “

“ Sure thing. “ 

Terezi swings open the cab door, and a gust of frigid wind greets her. Her boots sink into the mix of dirt and snow as she steps out. She tucks her chin into her scarf, standing before the Federal Reserve Bank. A crowd of citizens are gathered in front of the bank, protesting against the line of policemen that block their entrance. Among the flood of voices, Terezi hears questions on the status of their savings, how much was stolen, and if any losses will be refunded. There’s also a reporter and a camera man, which one officer is trying to shoo away. The police give no answers, which just angers the mob. Terezi lingers on the sidewalk, listening to the protests. The taxi driver remains as well, and rolls down his window to speak. 

“ Looks like the place’s out of service currently, ma’am. “ 

“ I know. I’m simply here to investigate the situation. “ 

The driver chuckles. “ Yeah yeah. Need a ride back? “ 

Terezi turns to stare at him with her clouded eyes. He sees her stern expression and coughs awkwardly. 

“ Ah, do you uh, need help getting to the entrance, then? “ 

She turns back toward the building, and starts wading through the slush towards the stairs. “ I’ll make do, thank you. “ 

The car is idle for a moment before Terezi hears the tires screech against the ice, and the taxi driver leaves with a “ Fuckin’ weirdo. ” The snow prevents her cane of being any use, so she tucks it under her arm and allows the hostile voices to guide her. No one budges an inch as she approaches, so the detective resorts to swatting a couple ankles with her cane here and there to make her way through. She makes it to the front line, and one of the policemen places a hand on her shoulder, halting her. 

“ My apologies, but you can’t be here right-- “

Terezi interrupts him, pulling her ID and badge out of her breast pocket. “ Private Investigator Pyrope. I’m here to speak with Deputy Vantas, and inspect the scene. “ 

The policeman reacts the same as the driver. He muffles a snicker with his sleeve, pretending to adjust his hat. “ _You’re_ detective Pyrope? Is that so? Hey, Jack, “ He beckons the officer beside him, and gestures towards Terezi. “ Look, it’s _the_ detective Pyrope! “ He lets out a guffaw, not bothering to hide it this time, and Terezi sighs inwardly. She was used to this treatment. She simply pocketed her items and waits for the policeman to finish his shenanigans. Jack, however, is not laughing. 

“ Actually, sir, “ Jack begins after the other officer pauses to breathe, “ That is the detective. I remember her from the homicide case over in Albany. You know, from last spring? “ 

It irks Terezi when someone else comes to her defense, something she can do by herself just fine, but she’s somewhat relieved that someone recognizes her. One would think that after solving several dozens of crimes across the states, that word would go around that she’s disabled. The freezing air was cutting at her patience, so it’s probably a good thing that he spoke up before Terezi’s irritation took control. She flexes her fingers inside her gloves. 

The now speechless policeman looks between her and Jack, as if he’s waiting for him to say, ‘ Just kidding! ‘, but it doesn’t come. Her self-restraint dwindles away with every passing second. 

“ So, “ Terezi taps the ground with her cane to get his full attention. “ Are you going to keep wasting my time while we stand in below-freezing temperatures, or are you going to stop gawking and let me inside? “ 

He says nothing and steps aside. Terezi wishes she could see the embarrassment on his face. She steps past him, gives Jack a friendly nod, and goes through the front doors of the bank. She slips under the caution tape with ease, hearing Deputy Vantas’ words rise over any other noise almost immediately. Probably shouting at some poor soul over something small, like that time he made a newcomer cry for putting cream in his preferred black coffee. “Tough love,” he calls it. Says it teaches them respect. Instead, it fabricates rumors such as the Deputy secretly having horns under his cap. Or influences the team to bet on how many days will pass until someone else gets his “tough love.” If she remember correctly, the guy who bet one day won. 

Terezi has worked with Karkat Vantas in the past. Crimes flourish where the population is more dense, after all. New York is definitely not among the cities she likes visiting. Her first time here, she had to pinch her nose every time she was out on the streets. The pollution made her cough and blocked her senses. Terezi’s used to it by now, but still scrunches her nose up whenever she breathes in the smog. 

Despite his booming presence and impulsive tendencies, Vantas was a good officer. He is the deputy, after all, and the first person she’d go to if she needed someone to crack down on a suspect. But she doesn’t, because she can do that herself. In fact, she enjoys it. 

Karkat notices her walking towards him, and the person he was yelling at takes the opportunity to slip away while the deputy is distracted. 

“ Thank god you’re finally here. Between these idiots loitering around and the party outside getting more and more rowdy, I thought I was going to lose my mind. What took you so long? “

“ I’m blind. “

“ Ha ha, nice one. Now really, where were you? “ 

“ Delayed flight. Apparently snow storm coming from the east coast. A big one. I’m hoping it’ll miss the city, because the last thing I need is both policemen and tall blankets of snow getting in my way. “ 

“ Did those dumbasses outside give you a hard time? “ 

“ You could say that. “

Karkat rubs the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath, sighing heavily into his palm. “ I swear, no one has a fucking clue around here. I’ll have a word with them later. “ 

“ Aw, are you going to share your tough love with them? I’m jealous. “ 

He doesn’t reply to that, so she assume he’s glaring at her. She just smiles. 

“ Anyway, where’s that jerky partner of yours? Got lost in the storm, I hope. “ He says. Terezi rolls her eyes. 

“ I still don’t get why you dislike him so much. “

“ ‘Cause he’s a sarcastic douche! He mocks me everytime we’re together, I can tell. And don’t pretend you can’t! You’d think his lisp would make him sound stupid, but he just sounds even more patronizing! “ 

She waves her hand dismissively. “ That’s just his way of being friendly! And he should be here soon, if he knows what’s good for him. “

“ Oh, joy. Here, let me show you what we’ve found. “

He guides Terezi with a hand on her back, and she lets him. Karkat is one of three people that she allows to lead her. The other two being her partner, detective Captor, and his wife, Aradia, who also happens to be Terezi’s best friend. 

The deputy leads her to the bank’s vault, which according to him, was closed and looked completely untouched that morning. Unfortunately, that didn’t apply to its contents. It wasn’t until the staff opened the vault themselves that they noticed a large sum of money was missing. Twenty one million dollars was stolen, along with several classified documents. There are no other exits from the vault other than through the sealing door. So far, the police are clueless on how the thief got inside the vault, and out, without alarms going off or anyone noticing. 

“ Security cameras? “ Terezi inquires. 

“ Of course we checked the security cameras. They shut off at one in the morning, and then turned back on again at 1:23 am. Just twenty fucking minutes. “ Karkat raps his knuckles against the vault door. “ How does someone break into a vault and escape in twenty minutes? “ 

“ So the cameras were tampered with, as well as the alarms. “ 

“ Yes, from the control room. Whoever entered that vault also had access to the control room. “

“ I’m presuming the staff is among the suspects, then? “ 

“ There is only one guy working here with that kind of access, and he has this job because the state government trusts him. No criminal record, has been managing this bank for twelve years. It doesn’t make sense that he would suddenly steal twenty-one million dollars, and then fucking report the crime himself. He’s being investigated anyway, but twenty-one million bucks is a lot of money. It’s not easy hiding that much. My team has yet to find a single trace of it and…”

Terezi has been scribbling notes on a pad of paper while Karkat spoke. He stops to watch her. 

“ Why the fuck are you writing notes? You can’t even read them. _I_ can’t even read them, your writing is shit! “ 

“ Because it’s my job to, asshole. Now, what’s this man’s name? “ 

“ John Egbert. Real softy, I’ve known him for years. I really doubt he’s involved in this in any way. But, there is barely any evidence to say otherwise. Well, besides one thing…” 

“ Oh? “

Karkat signals for his subordinate to come over. “ The paper, please. “ 

“ Uh, which paper, sir? “

“ ‘Uh, which paper, sir?’ ” Karkat mocks him. “ Our only piece of evidence, you obtuse fuck! “ 

“ R-right away, sir. “ 

He returns quickly, and Terezi hears a piece of paper crinkle in Karkat’s hand as he unfolds it. She snatches it from him, earning a “hey!” and holds it to her nose, inhaling deeply. The paper smells aged and old. Terezi catches the scent of wax and oil in the middle of the paper, and...mint? 

“ This is…”

Karkat finishes her sentence for her. “ Yeah, lipstick. A blue kiss mark on a piece of paper left inside the vault. Implying that the thief was a woman, and not John. Unless he’s suddenly into make-up. “ 

Terezi fishes a plastic bag from her coat, and delicately places the note inside, and seals it.

“ They must be pretty egotistical, leaving such crucial evidence. They wants us to know that it was her, whoever they are. “ 

“ A great sample for DNA, but it still isn’t much. We can’t just go around sampling people’s lips to study. “

“ Which is why I was called. “

He nods. “ Which is why you were called. “

* * *

Terezi finishes dusting black granular powder on the steel handles of the vault. There’s several, overlapping each other from continuous use. Most of them must be John’s. Some probably belong to Karkat’s team, which annoys Terezi. They should have been wearing gloves. 

But perhaps among the splatter of fingerprints left on the steel, there will be prints that don’t belong to John or any police officer. There’s a nagging feeling inside of her that there won’t be. That would be too easy. Someone who can break into a vault and leave barely a trace wouldn’t be careless enough to leave their prints. Something feels off. Something is off about this whole crime. She plasters the dust with clear adhesive tape, and then places the strips on a latent lift card Karkat is holding. He has been respectfully quiet while she’s dusting, though he is fidgeting, and she’s surprised he can remain quiet for more than five minutes. The silence is broken when Karkat mutters, “ Aw fuck. “ and she hears footsteps approach them.

“ Looks like you started all the fun without me! Just kidding, dusting for prints is boring as hell. “

Terezi stands to greet her partner. “ Sollux! Took you long enough. “ 

“ Sorry about that. “ Sollux looks at Karkat. “ Vantas. “

“ Captor. “ 

“ Your hair is pretty shaggy. Growin’ it long to cover those horns, eh? “

Karkat gapes at Terezi. “ You told him about that stupid rumor!? “

Terezi pretends not to hear him. “ You will not believe the details of this case, Sol. It is quite a doozy! “ She waves the note in the bag dramatically in front of his face. Sollux stills her hand, and takes the bag from her, observing it. 

“ I’ll believe it. I’m late because I was at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. There was a burglary there, too. Happened really early in the morning today. “

“ It occured around the same time as this one? “ She asks. 

Karkat groans. “ Oh, great. Now we have two assholes to hunt down. “

“ Not quite. “ Sollux holds up a finger. “ I believe we’re dealing with one person. One very sneaky, swift thief. “

“ Let me guess. You found one of these? “ She points to the note. 

“ Yep. In the place of a painting worth two million dollars. “

Karkat shakes his head and holds up his hands. “ Woah woah woah, no way. No fucking way. There is no way one person broke into two different establishments in one night, and stole a bunch of expensive crap without getting caught. They at least must have had an accomplice. “ 

“ Maybe. But I asked around the police station, and heard something else pretty wild. “

Excitement reflects off of Terezi’s face while Karkat’s morphs into a look of dread. Sollux continues. 

“ Apparently, today isn’t the first time these notes have been found. They’ve been seen in a good number of different cities, in a good number of different states. First one recorded was five years ago, and they’ve been popping up occasionally ever since. But they’ve never caught a culprit; don’t have a clue who it could be. Every lead on a suspect eventually runs dry. But the thief always leave a note with blue lipstick. She, or he, or whatever they are, is called Bank Shot. “ 

“ ...That’s a pretty stupid sounding name. “ Karkat says. Terezi hums in agreement. 

“ Well, they’re called that for a reason. It’s a term in the game of pool. A bank shot is when the cue ball hits one or more rails before being pocketed. This thief tends to break into multiple places in a small period of time, and then disappears. Like a cue ball vanishing into a pocket. “ 

The three remain silent as Sollux’s words sink in. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Terezi scuffs her shoes against the floor and says; 

“ ...I wish _I_ had a cool nickname like that. “ 

Sollux ponders for a moment. “ How about That Blind Bitch? “

“ Hmm...tempting, but I think I’ll pass. “ 

“ You two are idiots. “ 

Terezi swings her arms over their shoulders, pulling them closer. She’s shorter than both Sollux and Karkat, so the two are forced to bend over at an uncomfortable angle. 

“ Well, boys, looks like we got quite the robber on our hands. But nothing we can’t handle, of course. “

“ Why are you always so thrilled when someone commits a crime? “ Karkat mutters. 

“ Not just any crime; a near-impossible crime! And it’s fun busting their sorry asses. “

“ Can’t argue with that. “

“ Karkat, “ Terezi retrieves the sample bag from Sollux, and hands it to him. “ Be a dear and send this specimen to the laboratory, would you? Along with the prints. With any luck, we’ll get a match. “ 

Karkat opens his mouth to complain, thinks otherwise, and closes it. He gives them both a nod and takes off. A couple of officers follow him out the door. Terezi turns to Sollux and hooks her arm around his. 

“ And you, take me to the nearest café! We have a lot to discuss. Preferably over some food. “

“ What? No we don’t, I already told you everything we know. You just want me to buy you-- Ouch! Ow, alright alright. I’ll call a cab. “

* * *

Terezi takes a delicate sip of her coffee. She shakes her head, and pours in another half&half cup. Another sip. A hum of disapproval. She drops two more sugar cubes, and stirs. Sollux is sitting across from her; the two are at a small table near the back of the café, away from the mass of other customers. After another taste, Terezi drops in another sugar cube. Stirs. Sollux hasn’t touched his lemon bar. He just watches her. She performs a final taste test, then moves to dump the entire cup of cubes into her coffee. He gently grasps her wrist, stopping her before she flips the cup. 

“ I think you put in enough sugar. “

“ No, I haven’t. “

“ Yes, “ He places the cup back on the table. “ you have. “ 

Terezi frowns, but doesn’t argue. She takes a bite of her cinnamon roll, and washes it down with obviously too bitter coffee. Sollux finally starts eating his lemon bar. 

“ So, “ She speaks between bites. “ Bank Shot, huh? How come I haven’t heard of them until today? You said these notes were popping up over the time-span of five years. “ 

“ Yes. And I think their name hasn’t reached our ears until now because they were titled recently. It’s true similar notes have been left at a number of different places in the past, but each incident is very spread out. It was thought the culprit was multiple people working in a group. But each lipstick print left is a perfect match the others, so it’s recently been decided that it could be one person. Thus, Bank Shot was born. “ 

Terezi giggles, and takes a big gulp of her coffee. “ That’s so fuckin’ cool. “ 

Sollux rolls his eyes. “ You’re supposed to catch them, not admire them! “

“ What? It’s impressive! I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a criminal as skilled as this one. “ She enthusiastically taps the table. “ Oh Sol, this is going to be a good one, I know it. “ 

“ If by ‘good’ you mean a real pain in the ass, then you’re right. After we throw this crook behind bars, it’s your turn to treat me. “

“ Deal. “ 

For the rest of their meal, they talk about Aradia and the apparently amazing vacation Sollux and her were on before Terezi called him to investigate with her. 

“ And the thing with Aradia, she’s just like you! She gets so excited when I’m assigned to a new case, like I just won the lottery or something. And when she calls, it’s not ‘Hey dear, how are you doing?’, it’s ‘ Sollux, what happened today? Was the crime scene really cool? Did you find some sick evidence? Did you get into a skirmish with the culprit and kick their ass?’ Okay, I made the last question up, but it’s totally something she’d ask! “ He chews the last piece of his lemon bar. 

Terezi spills some of her coffee while she laughs. “ Yeaaaah, that’s Aradia alright. Ooh, the three of us should totally go somewhere together when we finish this. As a celebration. “ 

“ Or, you could find a partner of your own? Not that you aren’t just _lovely_ to be around, ‘Rezi, “ She sticks her tongue out at him. “ But have you ever considered seeing someone again? You haven’t dated in forever. “ 

“ I am happily in a relationship with justice. “ 

“ Right, how could have I forgotten? “ 

Their conversation is put on hold when a woman walks by their table and accidentally bumps Terezi’s shoulder. The woman stops immediately and turns to face her. 

“ Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to walk into you like that. “ Her voice is mellow and sonorous. 

Terezi flashes a smile at her. “ It’s quite alright! Don’t worry about it. “

The detective doesn’t think twice when the woman’s minty perfume washes over her, or when she listens to the steady _click clack_ of her heels receding as she walks away.


	2. Angle of Incidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what i should do: write the chapter in intervals and at a good pace
> 
> what i actually do: write the whole chapter in one sitting

The dank corridor is silent except for the sound of a drunk trying to get a key in its lock. Except it’s not a drunk, it’s just Terezi. She curses as the key slides over everything, even the hole. But it just won’t go in, so she flips it. Still doesn’t work. She flips it again and tries pushing it into the lock. The tip of the key stubbornly refuses to fit into the socket.

A couple walks by her in the apartment hallway, sees her cane, and offers to help unlock her door. She politely declines, saying that she has it. Half because Terezi’s extremely wary of strangers, and half because she’s simply stubborn. What kind of detective can’t open a fucking door? 

It takes some encouraging for the couple to leave her be, but they do. After a few more minutes of struggling, Terezi starts regretting turning down the strangers. Sometimes even she gets tired of her obstinate behavior. She is close to giving up and finding someone for assistance when the key finally clicks into the lock. Terezi pumps her fists in the air with a “ FUCK YES! ” An old woman from the room next door peeks her head out and scolds her for using such foul language and being noisy. Terezi just points to the key in her lock, with a big grin on her face. 

“ I got it in! “ She whispers with enthusiasm. 

The woman stares at her, shakes her head, and closes the door. Terezi enters her own apartment. 

Her and Sollux agreed on renting a small and cheap room for the two of them; they weren’t very picky. Sollux said she could have the bed while he sleeps on the couch. He’s up most nights anyway, due to his nightmare disorder. Terezi doesn’t think she’s ever seen him asleep without fidgeting, and never for more than twenty minutes before a dream wakes him up. She’s offered to hit him over the head to knock him out, but Sollux refuses. He prefers using his time awake to do more work regarding a lawsuit or trial. 

However, Sollux must have confused “ cheap ” with “ crappy ”, because the latter is exactly what this apartment is. Terezi doesn’t need to see to tell--she can smell it. The mold in the couch, the rot inside the walls, and the scum on the sinks. The air was also stale, but she was expecting that. There isn’t really such a thing as fresh air in most parts of New York City. She takes off her coat and gloves, and pulls out her phone.

“ Siri, what time is it? “ 

“ _It is eight thirty-nine PM._ “ 

“ Text Bee Boy, ‘ Please buy a lot of air fresheners at the store. ‘ Send. “ 

“ _Text sent._ “

Sollux is currently at the store buying food for their apartment, but it only takes him a couple seconds to reply. 

“ _Message from Bee Boy, ‘ Are you calling me smelly? ‘_ “

Siri’s emotionless voice makes Terezi snicker. She leaves Sollux to his shopping and sits on the better smelling end of the couch. It’s still pretty rank, but if everything goes right, the two of them won't have to stay in this room or city for too long. She pulls her laptop out of her back to start researching her slippery thief and their crimes. 

Since the alias “ Bank Shot “ is new, Terezi looks up records of the connected burglary events, simply titled _The Dual Robberies in Chicago, Illinois._ “ Just as Sollux said early that day, the first happened five years ago in 2007. There were several suspects arrested and investigated, but the police force never found enough evidence to convict any of them. Since then, there were two more break-ins in 2008, two in 2009, none in 2010, and then three burglaries last year. Each year the thief hit a different city, and always stole from more than one place in a single night. They were usually banks and museums, but a couple included wealthy businesses.The only proof of their connection is the slip of paper marked with blue lipstick. 

Terezi releases a slow breath, going over the information repeatedly in her head. Unless they find a lead among the samples they collected, they won't have much to work with. The idea of baiting and trapping the thief crosses her mind, but that idea falls flat too. The crimes are too spaced out and random to predict the next time, and it happens in different cities. They have no way to predict what the thief will target next. Terezi subconsciously starts biting her nails while she thinks; a habit she’s been meaning to stop. She should start keeping her gloves on, even inside. 

Her phone suddenly vibrates in her pocket, and she picks it up before it has the chance to ring again.

“ Hey, did you get those air fresheners? “

Karkat’s scratchy voice spills from the speaker. 

“ The fuck? “

“ Oh, hey Karkles! I thought you were Sollux. “ 

“ I’m going to pretend you didn’t just call me that. You’re needed down at the lab, we found something. “ 

“ Matching prints? “

“ Not exactly. But something just as important. Come down as soon? “

“ I’m on my way. “

“ Roger. “ _Click!_

Terezi snaps her laptop shut, leaving it on the coffee table as she moves to grab her coat. She leaves the room hastily, eager to find out what Karkat discovered and to get out of the stuffy room. She doesn’t even try to lock the door behind her. It’s not wise to steal anything from a detective, anyway. 

She sends a quick text to Sollux while she descends the building’s staircase, telling him to meet them at the lab after dropping the groceries off. He replies, telling her to wait for him before leaving, but Terezi reassures him that she can take care of herself. She has a really hard cane and is not afraid to use it. 

She walks out onto the sidewalk, grateful that the wind had calmed down since she was last out. Gentle snowflakes are falling from the sky. It must be a little passed nine now, and quite dark, but Terezi doesn’t mind. She lives in darkness, after all. 

They purposely rented an apartment close to the station, so they could come quick if needed. She was told to turn left after exiting the apartment complex, walk five blocks down the street, turn left again on Layfayette Street, and the station is two blocks down on the right. Simple enough, even for a blind girl. 

While she weaves through the river of people, Terezi listens to the tone of the city. Even during the night, the city doesn’t sleep. The crowds on the streets and sidewalks are smaller than the ones that appear during the day, but they’re still crowds. Cars continue to beep at each other, people (usually not sober) yelling for some apparent reason, and there is always someone bumping into you. With or without a cane. You wouldn’t be surprised if a citizen climbed over a disabled person in a wheelchair just to get by. Sollux has said that despite the noise, the city is absolutely beautiful. One can’t see the stars due to light pollution, but said lights of all colors glow to replace them. Terezi wishes she could see them, since they’re one of the redeeming qualities of living in the city. She’ll have to stick with feeling the buzz of energy and life that is present throughout the streets, like static electricity. It jumps from one person to another, like an invisible web connecting them all. 

Terezi eventually becomes overwhelmed by the amount of noise and people around her, so she slips into an alleyway to escape the horde. This will probably get her to the station faster as well. She passes a couple of shady guys smoking, but they pay her no mind, so she doesn’t give them any attention either. There is only one person that Terezi is interested in apprehending at the moment. Everyone else will have to wait. 

She doesn’t make it to Layfayette Street. Not yet, at least. When she meets the second dead end, Terezi glumly accepts that she might be lost. Normally she’d wave away the thought, and let her own determination guide her until she finds her way out. It’s not like she hasn’t been in this situation before, and she always finds her way through eventually. 

But it’s cold. Really, really cold. 

Terezi calls Sollux. He picks up after the third ring.

“ Hey, TZ. I’m on my way back now. “

“ Did you get the air fresheners? “ 

She hears him huff in amusement. “ Yeah, I got the air fresheners. Three different scents, in case you don’t like one of them. “

Terezi smiles. He playfully bullies her a lot, but is always thoughtful of her, even with the tiniest things. She really couldn’t ask for a better partner in crime. Maybe she’ll tell him that one day.

“ Great! Thank you! “

“ Uh huh. So what did you need? “

“ Oh, right. I got lost. “

Sollux is silent for a moment. Then he sighs into the phone. 

“ Gee, if only you had someone to tell you that you shouldn’t go out alone. “ 

“ I’d find my way out on my own if it wasn’t so cold! “

“ Suuure. “

“ Will you just come get me? I turned into an alleyway a couple blocks from our apartment. “

“ Alright, you dunce. I’ll be there soon. “ 

It’s only after she hangs up that she notices the presence behind her. She twists around sharply, nearly slipping on the icy bricks. Terezi listens closely, and hears them shift in the snow. Judging by the sound, they’re about four feet away from her. She tightens her grip on her cane, but remains cool and collected. The figure doesn’t speak, so she does. 

“ Hello. “

At first, they say nothing. Then he talks, and Terezi makes out the voice of a man.

“ You Pyrope? Private investigator Pyrope? “

“ Who’s asking? “ 

The man scoffs, and spits on the ground near Terezi’s boots. She narrows her eyes behind her crimson shades. 

“ I’m asking the questions here. Answer me. “

“ Well, I must not be an investigator if you aren’t letting me investigate. 

He grinds his teeth so hard it’s audible from where she’s standing. 

“ A real wise ass, I see. I guess I’ll get my answer when they report your death on the news. “ 

Terezi didn’t have the time to finish her breath before the man swiftly closes the distance between them, grabs her shoulder, and plunges a knife into her gut. The blade is freezing, but it feels as if she’s being scorched. Terezi doesn’t move, the abrupt rupture of pain halting her thought process. The man smells of axe deodorant and mousse gel. He pulls the knife out and she falls to the ground. He watches as she wraps her arms around her stomach, and coughs harshly while trying to breathe. Drops of blood stain the white snow. 

“ Wow, “ She spits out, her voice hoarse. “ You’re a fucking tool. “ 

“ It’s nothing personal. “ He cleans his knife against Terezi’s coat. “ Bosses orders. A shame, really. You’re kind of cute, doll. “ 

Terezi wants to tell him how disgusting he is, but is too busy trying to breathe through the blood bubbling in her throat. 

“ Hey, do you think you can die a little faster? I’m not supposed to leave until I see you die with my own eyes, just in case you crawl to help and such. I’m sure you understand. I’d hate to have to put more holes in you, so… “

She decides against dying faster. Instead, she uses one hand to dig her cane into the ground while her other applies pressure to her wound. Terezi uses her cane as leverage to heave herself to her feet. Her mind is swimming and the simple movement makes her feel as if she’ll faint, but she manages to stay conscious. 

The man bares his teeth and stops flipping his knife around his fingers. “ A stubborn one. You should have just stayed on the ground and died! “ 

“ Drop your knife and put your hands in the air, or you’ll be the one on the ground dying. “

Terezi’s heart flips with joy when at the sound Sollux’s lisp. She’d give him a thumbs up if she wasn’t in severe pain and trying to not bleed out. The man turns and sees Sollux pointing a handgun at him. He drops the knife and curses as he raises his hands above his head. He grumbles about stupid police and detectives and how he doesn’t get paid enough for this while Sollux forces him to the ground and cuffs him. Terezi’s body gives in and she falls unconscious, collapsing into Sollux’s arms.

* * *

The detective awakens to the feeling of a needle sliding under her skin. As if being stabbed by one metal object wasn’t enough. She takes a deep breath and smells...nothing, really. The only place that is this scentless and sterile is the hospital. She groans. 

Terezi feels two tubes attached to her right arm, and she’s confused at first, but then remembers the previous events of this night. It must be a blood transfusion. Her abdomen is still in torment, but when she brushes her fingers over the area, she feels stitches and several bandages. A sudden voice startles hers. 

“ You’re awake. “

“ Karkat? “ Her voice is weak, but smooth. She still tastes blood in her mouth. 

“ Yeah. Turns out we have the same blood type. Who knew, right? “ 

“ You’re my blood donor? Does this mean I’m going to grow stubby little horns now? “

“ I see even being stabbed isn’t enough to put your sarcasm to a rest. “ 

Terezi pushes herself into a sitting position, hissing in pain. Karkat starts fretting.

“ H-hey, uh, you shouldn’t-- “

“ I shouldn’t have been stabbed either, but surprise! Where’s Sollux? “

“ At the station. Along with the jackass who stabbed you. He’s interrogating him now. “

She pouts. “ Without me? “ 

“ Well, if you haven’t noticed, you were just a victim of a murder attempt. “

“ He didn’t try to mug me. “

“ Oh, wow! He didn’t try to mug you! Guess he wasn’t as bad as we thought. “

“ No, dumbass, I mean he was after me for a reason. He was targeting me specifically. Someone wants me dead. “ 

“ But who would want to kill you? “

“ Bozo the Clown. “ 

Karkat is quiet. Terezi rolls her eyes.

“ The thief, Karkat, the one we’re after! They must have figured out that we’re hunting them. “

“ OHHHHH. Shit. “

“ I need to talk to the tool. Help me turn off this machine, we need to go. “ She starts to move, but Karkat puts his arm over her. 

“ No, no no. You are in no shape to move. “

“ Yeah, well I’m an adult, and therefore the law says I can discharge myself! “ 

“ But-- “

“ _Now_ , Karkat! “

* * *

Karkat walks into the station, nearly carrying Terezi with him. She has one arm over his shoulders, and he has his around her waist for support. Every step feels like several wasps stinging the lining of her stomach. The hospital offered to give her new scrubs and pants to wear, but Terezi insisted on wearing her bloody clothes. When Karkat asked her why, she replied, “ For intimidation purposes. “ He didn’t argue with her. The nurse had to help her get dressed, and it still took several minutes.

So when they entered, the receptionist looked mortified and asked if he should call 911. 

“ I’m fine. “ 

“ Are you su-- “

“ I’m fiiiiiine. “ 

The receptionist looks at the chief officer for his input. Karkat just shakes his head.

Halfway to their destination, Terezi insists that she can walk on her own by using her cane for support. Karkat reluctantly lets her. It only takes two steps for her to change her mind. 

They get to the office connected to the interrogation room, and Karkat helps her onto a chair. Terezi releases a sigh of relief as soon as she isn’t standing any more, and sinks into the seat. 

“ Could I have some coffee please? “

“ The doctor said you shouldn’t drink anything hot, only cool and clear liquids. You can also only eat soft foods. “ 

“ I see... So, will you make me some coffee? “ 

“ See, Terezi, this is why you’re the one who got stabbed. “

Sollux notices them them through the window, and leaves the arrested man alone in the room to go talk to them. Terezi hears a “ Hey, where the hell are you going?! “ before Sollux slams the door shut. He makes a beeline straight towards her. 

“ Hey, partner! Friend. Pal. Quite a surprise seeing you here. Really. “ He glares at Karkat. “ Quite a surprise, indeed. “ 

Terezi ignores the irritated undertone to his voice. “ Yeah! Now I can interrogate that creep with you! I asked the nurses not to give me morphine so I could be at my best. “ 

Sollux looks between her and Karkat. He takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. 

“ I don’t know why I didn’t see this coming. Fine. Come on in. But after, you are going straight back to the hospital. “ 

Terezi gives him the thumbs up she couldn’t give him back in the alleyway. She puts in all her energy to walk into the interrogation room by herself, so she doesn’t look week in front of the criminal. Seriously, it takes all of her energy. She plops down a little too hard on the chair across from him, hoping he doesn’t notice her fatigue. The man has one hand cuffed to the table, the other resting on his lap. Terezi smells the deodorant and mousse again, and it makes her feel queasy. There is no way that those two scents wont forever remind her of being stabbed. Sollux sits down in the chair next to her while Karkat stands in front of the door. 

“ Do we have a name? “ 

“ It’s Cronus. “ Sollux answers her. “ Cronus Ampora. He has a history of petty crimes, including assault, thievery, vandalism, battery, trespassing, forgery, escape from lawful custody...need I go on? “ 

“ Real nice...so why is he here and not behind bars? “ 

Cronus answers her this time. “ Because the law force is a bunch of suckers. “

“ Actually, it’s because he comes from a very wealthy family. Who pays his way out of every lawsuit. “ Sollux corrects him. 

Terezi chews on the inside of her lip in irritation. She always hated how the law revolved more around who had more money, rather than justice. It should be the good versus the bad, not the poor versus the rich. It’s one of the things she wanted to change when she went to law school. She intertwines her fingers together. 

Cronus eyes her. “ Hey doll. You look like shit. Too bad ya didn’t die, but at least I get to see your pretty face again. “ 

He makes kissing noises that nearly makes Terezi recoil. Karkat is enraged. 

“ Talk to her like that again and I’m going to rip your goddamn tongue out. “ 

“ Karkat, no. “ Sollux says.

“ Karkat, yes! “ 

Terezi raises her hand to silence them before they start bickering. But if he did talk to her like that again, she might rip his tongue out herself. Her duty to the law comes first, however. This man no doubt has information about the culprit, so she’s going to have to deal with his repulsive personality for a while. Ah, the things she does for justice. 

“ So, Mr. Ampora. Why don’t you tell us a bit about why you tried to kill me. “

“ Like I’ll actually-- “

“ Actually, you’re right, I already know why. Your ‘boss’ deemed me as a threat, yes? A thief who is apparently a mastermind is threatened by a blind girl. “ 

“ Don’t play dumb. “ Cronus growls. “ We know what you’re capable of. We know your history of arrests and court cases. I have no idea how the hell you do it, but you do, so you must be eliminated. “ 

Terezi drums her fingers against the table, pretending to be in deep thought. “ You know, I keep hearing a ‘we.’ Like you’re part of a joint command. But let’s be honest with each other, Cronus. You’re just a minion, aren’t you? “ 

“ I ain’t a fucking underling. “ 

Sollux snickers. 

“ Of course you are, “ He says, “ I mean, come on, look at your hair dude! So greaser-esque. “ 

“ What the hell does my hair have to do with my position? “

“ No one intelligent puts that much gel in their hair. “ 

Cronus spits at him. Sollux leans to the side to avoid it. Terezi continues. 

“ Want to give us some insight on who exactly your boss is? “

“ I’m not that goddamn stupid. “

Sollux intervenes. “ So you admit, you’re somewhat stupid? “ Karkat chuckles. 

“ Fuck you. “

Terezi shushes them and returns her attention to Cronus. 

“ Alright, listen to me. You said you know what I’m capable of. There hasn’t been a single person who won against me in court. I don’t care how rich you are, I know I can put you in prison. You know I can put you in prison. Are you following along? “ 

Cronus has a sour look on his face, but grunts in agreement. 

“ Good. Now, as much as I would love to see you behind bars, you are not my priority. Your so called boss is. And I will do anything to get information on them. And when I say anything, I mean pardoning you, too. If you help us with this investigation, I will not press charges for stabbing me like a tool. I will let you go, and look the other way, if it means getting closer to the bigger evil. “ 

“ Why should I believe you? “ 

“ Because if you don’t cooperate, you are going to end up in prison. If you do, you may or may not end up in prison, depending on what you believe. You don’t have a lot of wiggle room here, pal. “ 

“...If I help you, I have another request. “

“ And that is? “

“ Can we go on a date after? “ 

Terezi takes off her glasses and puts her head in her hands. It’s going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone who wears a lot of mousse in their hair is reading this...there's nothing wrong with doing that...it's only wrong when it's Cronus lmfao 
> 
> also, if anyone ever notices any grammar errors, don't be afraid to let me know so I can fix it!


	3. Break and Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tryin' to dish out chapters before college starts on the 16th. When it starts, replies may be a bit slower. Maybe. We'll see!

As it turns out, Cronus doesn’t know much at all. He’s definitely one of the thief’s cronies (haha, get it?), but he’s never had contact with her directly. He is paid for his work, of course, but the payment always comes through someone anonymous. And it is a different person every time, as well as a different location. 

And yes, he said “ her, “ confirming that they are looking for a woman. 

“ Oh come on, “ Sollux retorts, “ It was obviously a woman from the start. “ 

Terezi shakes her head at him. “ It’s not polite to assume, Sollux. Anyone would look great in that lipstick. Even you. “ 

Cronus snickers at that, but stops immediately when both the detective and her partner cast him a glare.

He also says that the henchmen wouldn’t appear, much less contact him, until Terezi’s death is confirmed by the police or presented on the news. That crosses out the plan of ambushing and capturing the henchmen at the current meeting place, and interrogating them. She briefly considers faking her own death, but that would requiring informing several people on the ruse, and she doubts the truth wouldn’t be leaked. If Terezi was targeted within a day of entering the city, that means Bank Shot has spies disguised as common citizens. Maybe even among police. 

They are no longer after just one person, but a whole system of criminals. Hopefully, if they manage to knock out the one in command, presumingly Bank Shot, then the rest will crumble with her. 

Terezi plucks her glasses off her nose and rubs her eyes. This case just got a lot more complicated. 

“ So…” Cronus starts, “ Can I go now? I told you everything I know. “

Karkat spits at him. “ Hell no! Do you really expect us to let you go with the shit info you gave us? “ 

“ But I don’t know anything else! Really! You said, “ He jabs his finger at Terezi. “ You said I could go if I cooperated, and I did. “

“ Yes, I did. But I’m afraid Karkat is right. You didn’t give us much to work on. I appreciate your assistance, but we’re not letting you go until we’re positive that we have no more use for you. “ 

“ Bullshit! “ Cronus growls and slams his free hand on the table. He then violently tugs on his cuffed one, trying to break it. Sollux rolls his eyes. 

Terezi pushes back the chair and stands up, provoking a burst of pain to slither around in her stomach. She grits her teeth and endures it, refusing to show any weakness in front of Cronus. Sollux notices her suddenly stiffen, and places a hand on her arm.

“ You good? “ He whispers. 

“ Just peachy. Let’s bounce. “ She leans heavily on her cane, using it more as a walking stick rather than a guidance cane. Sollux tries to support her other side, but Terezi slaps his hand away. 

“ Karkat, I trust you’ll lead our valuable guest to where he’ll be staying? “

Karkat gives her a nod, though obviously displeased with the request. He moves beside Cronus and addresses him as if he was talking with child having a tantrum. 

“ Alright, easy now. Yes, I know this blows. Yeah, I’m totally a dick. Just no trouble, okay? You’re starting to piss me off. “ 

While Karkat yanks Cronus’ hands behind his back and locks them, the criminal hollers at Terezi as she departs. 

“ She’s gonna get you, you know! She’s never been caught before for a reason! You should leave befo-- “ The deputy cuffs the back of his head. “ Ow! Fuck, man! Get offa me! “ 

Although Terezi disregards most of his words, the bud of doubt in her chest starts to bloom.

* * *

“ You said we were going home. “ 

“ We are going home. The hospital is like...a temporary home. “ 

“ More like a temporary jail sentence. “ 

They’re parked in the patient parking lot; Terezi still sitting in the passenger seat while Sollux leans against the open door. 

“ Geez, ‘Rezi, I didn’t realize you were so afraid of hospitals. “ 

“ I’m not afraid of them. They just… “ She crosses her arms and huffs. “ They skeeve me out. “ 

“ Look, I don’t think you realize just how pale you get every time you move a single muscle. You shouldn’t have been at the station in the first place, I could have handled Cronus on my own.“ 

“ I know you could’ve! I just wanted in on the fun. “

“ And you did. Now we’re done. So, please just come with me inside before I have to call the staff to drag you in like an old lady. “ 

“ Fine. “

He takes her hand and leads her out of the car, shutting the door behind her. Each step sends vibrations through her gut that stings like hell. Sollux suggests getting a wheelchair, but she shakes her head rapidly. A simple no would have sufficed, but Terezi is currently trying not to swear at every flare of pain that expands throughout her body. By the time they reach the entrance, she seriously contemplates laying down on the ground and not moving for a few weeks. Her partner wraps his arm around her to support most of her weight, and she lets him. The detective is in too much torment to argue at the moment. 

“ I’m hungry. “ Terezi groans. 

“ I know. “ 

“ Can I eat food yet? “ 

“ Maybe you could have if you stayed in bed healing instead of discharging yourself like an idiot. “

“ You suck. “

“ Duly noted. “ 

Her nurse wasn’t the least bit surprised when Terezi was brought in, leading her to think that inapt discharges happen frequently. She just seemed annoyed. 

Terezi remains patient the first two days; staying in bed, letting the doctor take vials of her blood, and eating the bland soup they allow her to have. They stored her clothes away, but let her keep her cane and spectacles. It took a lot of convincing to get them to allow her to keep the shades. By the third and fourth day, she starts to get antsy. She pleads with Sollux to drive her home whenever he visits. He refuses, of course, reassuring her that the investigation is still going on, and to just relax. 

She would not relax.

Terezi often gets out of bed and walks around the ER, just to stretch her limbs. This undoubtedly irritated the staff, who send her back to her room every time. 

By the end of the week, Terezi is absolutely sick of the place. It’s around 6 PM that she decides she’s had enough of staring at a wall for seven days in a row. Her wound isn’t completely healed; not even close, but it’s mended enough for her to walk on her own and to not throw up everything she swallows. She calls over her nurse and politely states that she would like to be discharged. The nurse is absolutely done with her before Terezi can even finish her sentence. 

“ Really? I thought you were going to stay this time. “ 

“ I did. And now I need to go. “

“ If you choose to discharge yourself, you know that we won't take any responsibility for anything that happens to your health and well being? “ 

“ I know. “

“ You know you’re stupidly putting your own life at risk? “

“ Yes. “ 

The nurse stares at her for a moment before releasing an exhausted sigh. 

“ Alright, then. I’ll fetch the papers. “ 

Terezi would have left without discharging herself, if not for the fact that it’s below freezing outside and all she’s wearing is a hospital gown. There isn’t a single day that a hospital isn’t extremely busy; and it’s unlikely the staff can keep track of every one of their patients on top of all their responsibilities. 

But the nurse returns with her belongings before she had the chance to ponder the idea again. As soon as Terezi slips on her overcoat and leather gloves, she starts to feel better. No one would take her seriously while wearing a medical gown. But in her detective uniform? According to one person (Sollux,) she looks like she’s ready to kick ass. And she thinks highly of his opinion. 

Terezi steps out onto the sidewalk and takes a deep breath. The fetid and polluted air has never smelled so good. She revels in the bitter cold. Anything is better than the sterile and dreary atmosphere of the infirmary. 

Pulling out her phone, Terezi dials Sollux’s number. It goes to his voicemail after eight rings. 

“ Hey, it’s Terezi. I mean, obviously. I just got discharged from the hospital, and you can bitch at me about it after you pick me up! I’m standing outside the entrance; just look for the freezing, blind girl. Thanks. “ _Beep!_

* * *

To Terezi’s dismay, fifteen minutes go by without a message from her partner. She figures he must be busy; he was continuing the investigation while she was hospitalized, after all. So she starts walking. The frigid wind bites into Terezi’s skin through the fabric of her clothes, and thin ice crunches under her boots. She has no idea where she’s taking herself, but she’d rather move to keep warm than return to the hospital.

A car suddenly swerves and stops beside her, spraying a blanket of slush onto her pants. Terezi scowls, but is relieved that Sollux finally showed up.

“ You totally did that on purpose. You’re lucky I’m too cold to complain. “

The car window rolls down, and a familiar yet unrecognizable voice flows out. It is not her partner’s. 

“ Whoops, sorry about that. I noticed that you don’t have a ride home, and it’s not good weather to walk. Especially when you’re…”

“ Blind. “

“ Yeah. That. “

It takes a moment for her memory to click together. When it does, Terezi raises her eyebrows in surprise. 

“ You’re the woman from the café. The one who bumped into me. “ 

“ Mhmm. I hope I’m not intruding, but I don’t see your companion around. “

“ You do realize that I can function without an escort, yes? “ 

Terezi smiles inwardly as the woman stutters over her next words. 

“ Oh--I mean--Of course. I just figured you’d rather be driven home than walk yourself. “ 

“ Are you offering me a ride? “ 

“ You could say that. “ 

The investigator presses her lips into a thin line and narrows her eyes. As someone who’s dealt with several felons in the past, she is not so foolish as to accept a ride from someone she barely knows. Her paranoia sometimes makes her forget that honest, good people do exist. But at the same time, said paranoia has saved her life several times. And right now, her mind is signaling that entering that car would be the equivalent of sticking your head through a noose. 

Cronus had found Terezi when she had been alone, walking in the cold. Once again, she is alone and walking in the cold. Without a doubt, this has to be another one of Bank Shot’s cronies. What person would offer a stranger a ride in this city? It just doesn’t add up. However, as someone who currently has no solid leads to guide her, this possible trap could be the only chance Terezi has at getting near the outlaw. Sometimes when you can’t find trouble, you have to let trouble find you. 

_Maybe she really is just a kind and generous person._

_Or, she isn’t, and you’re going to get yourself killed._

Though she can’t see, Terezi can feel the woman’s gaze stare fixedly right back at her. After a subtle staring contest, she turns and tilts her head to listen for Sollux’s rickety engine. Her only answer is the wailing wind and distant honking. The woman’s knuckles rap on the side of the car. 

“ Hey, you still with the living? “ 

Terezi exhales slowly. “ Somehow. I’ll take you up on your offer. “ 

The door creaks as it opens for her. She tentatively seats herself and shuts it. Terezi breathes in her peppermint perfume, and though it’s a pleasant scent, she finds it unnerving. 

“ You never did tell me your name. “ Terezi says. 

“ Neither did you. “

“ Fair point. Terezi Pyrope, at your service. “

The woman chuckles. “ Yeah, I know. Your name is not one that spreads discreetly. You can call me Aranea. “ 

_Liar._ “ Pretty name, for an assumingly pretty woman. “ 

“ I didn’t know detective Pyrope was such a flatterer. Where are we headed? “ 

Terezi tightens her grip on her cane. She doesn’t like giving out her address, especially to a stranger. Though she doesn’t have much choice in her current predicament. Three years ago, during an investigation in Houston, Texas, she carelessly revealed where she was staying to someone who was supposedly assisting her. The following night, the same someone attempted to break into her hotel room. He succeeded in getting inside, but was quickly beaten down by decorative pottery. It was expensive pottery, but it was the first thing she picked up. 

She decides to change apartment buildings as soon as she meets up with Sollux again. 

“ 126 Grand Street. “

“ 126 Grand Street, it is. “ 

As the car drives off and takes its place in the typical city traffic, Terezi starts to become extremely aware of her throbbing wound and the confined space she is in. Of all the idiotic decisions she’s made in her career, this is definitely at the top. If she doesn’t get herself killed, then Sollux will probably kill her when he finds out. She drums her fingers against her cane, a nervous habit of hers. 

Aranea starts talking before Terezi can dive further into her worries.

“ May I ask something probably personal? “ 

“ Did I become blind before or after I became a private investigator? “ 

Aranea laughs sheepishly. “ Something like that. I’m sorry, you must get asked this a lot. “

“ It’s alright, “ She reassures, “ I don’t mind. I’ve been blind since birth. But despite my disability, and other’s discouragement, I’ve always wanted to work in law enforcement. 

_Why am I telling her this? I don’t know her._

“ I figured I don’t need my sight to execute justice, only my voice and judgement. I don’t need to see someone’s face to recognize them either; hearing their voice is enough. “ The detective wonders if the woman detected the threat in her last sentence. 

When she finishes speaking, Terezi realizes she wasn’t keeping paying attention to the turns Aranea’s made, and begins to fret. She starts drumming her fingers along her cane to distract herself. 

“ That’s very admirable of you, I think. I hope I didn’t disrespect you in any way. May I ask one more thing? “

“ Sure. “

“ What’s with the glasses? “

Terezi gasps and looks at her, feigning hurt on her face and eliciting a laugh from the stranger.

“ Excuse you, what do you have against fashion? “ 

“ Just sayin’. It looks like a leftover piece from a teenager’s cosplay! “

The detective crosses her arms and turns towards the window. “ … Maybe it is. “

“ What was that? “

“ Nothing. “

The conversation shifts into comfortable (not for Terezi) silence. She leans her head against the window, letting the cool glass soothe her nerves. The sustained sound of life and movement became comforting during her stay in New York, but as the car ride continues, the noise slowly diminishes until the running engine and her own breathing is all she can hear. For someone who normally prefers her surroundings to be quiet, the current silence turns the blood in Terezi’s veins to ice. The car slows to a stop. 

“ Alright, “ Aranea sighs and puts the car into park. “ We’re here. “ 

Terezi doesn’t move. “ … Your name isn’t Aranea, is it? “

“ What? “

“ And we aren’t in front of my apartment, are we? “

The previous affability in the woman’s voice disappears. “ When did you realize? “ 

“ I had suspected from the beginning. But I figured it might be my only chance to find your boss. You work for Bank Shot, don’t you? “

“ Perhaps. And you’re right, we’re not in front of your apartment. My name is Vriska. “

Terezi finally turns to face her, suddenly extremely aware of her damaged abdomen. “ Didn’t take much for you to tell me. “

“ That’s because unless you play your cards right, you wont be alive long enough to repeat it. “


	4. Contact Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take breaks while writing this chapter because I kept getting flustered at my own work. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the slow update, having family problems at home :/

Terezi’s first answer is simply silence while she contemplates Vriska’s words. She then gives a crooked smile before erupting into a fit of giggles. Vriska stares at her with incredulity, not expecting that reaction at all. 

“ Alright, you’re a fucking weirdo, aren’t you? “

“ I’m sorry, I just, “ Terezi pulls off her shades to wipe her eyes. “ I wasn’t sure if you were the real deal or not, but you are, and it’s so exciting! “

“ _Exciting_? “ 

“ I mean, in a scary kind of way, yes. “

“ I don’t think you understand the situation you’re in. “

The detective finishes her laughing, and takes a deep breath. Vriska’s minty perfume fills her lungs. She crosses her legs and folds her hands neatly in her lap, as if in an interview. 

“ Oh no, I do. You implied there’s a chance you won’t kill me, right? “ 

“ I did. But…” Terezi hears metal shift against metal, and snap together. She chews on the inside of her cheek. 

“ …that’s only if you comply to my demands. “ 

“ And those are? “ 

Vriska promptly thrusts the cold muzzle of a handgun against the bandage that covers her stab wound. How she knew it was there, Terezi has no idea, and is too busy gasping in pain to 

figure it out. She instinctively wraps her fingers around the muzzle to push it back, but stops when she hears the hammer click. Instead she grits her teeth and endures the pressure while   
the thief speaks in a condescending tone. 

“ Not so giggly now, are you? “ 

“ Your terms. “ Terezi hisses through her teeth. 

“ First, release Cronus. No charges, no questioning. Just let him go. “ 

She raises an eyebrow. “ Ah, I didn’t know criminals cared about each other. How sw--sSSHIT!“ 

She grips Vriska’s wrist with her other hand to prevent her from pushing the muzzle deeper against her wound, but fails. This woman is unexpectedly strong. The thief sneers. 

“ Screws think they’re soooooooo much better than everyone else, don’t they? We’re people too, you know. “ 

“ I wasn’t implying-- ” 

“ Shut up. I’m the one with the gun, remember? “ 

She shuts up. 

“ Second, if I let you go, you have to drop the case. “

Terezi snorts. Vriska glares at her. 

“ Alright, Ms. Vriska, say I agree to your terms. What’s stopping me from coming after you once I’m free? “

“ If you don’t recall, I came to you. You didn’t have any leads before, did you? “

“ … “ 

“ That’s what I thought. I won’t leave you a single trace to sniff. Besides, you don’t seem like the type to break promises. Aren’t screws supposed to be honest and loyal and all goody-two-shoes?” 

“ You expect me to make a promise to a criminal? “ 

“ I expect I won’t leave you any other choice. Get out of the car. “ 

Terezi doesn’t move, thinking that the thief might shoot her if she actually moved. She changes her mind when Vriska butts the grip of her gun painfully against her shoulder, ushering her out the door. She wastes no time complying. 

It must be night by now, since it’s far colder outside than Terezi remembers it being. But it does little to numb the pain in her stomach. The thought of running manifests in her mind. If she moved swiftly enough, the car could be used as a shield against bullets if Vriska was to shoot. Actually running away from the car, however, would prove to be much more difficult. Terezi doesn’t know where they are, what the terrain is, or any structures she could use as cover. Vriska’s sight is a huge advantage over her. The shadows of the night could be useful, but she has no way of knowing exactly how dark it is, and therefore decides not to risk it. Trying to take the gun from her could be an option, if not for the howling wind that blocks out all sound. Her hearing is her best method of perceiving where someone actually is and how they’re moving. Without it, Terezi is blind. Rather, she’s extra blind. Double blind. And straight up running and hoping for the best would be a great and easy way to get shot or a concussion by slamming into something. 

But why run now, when she got into that car on purpose? 

Terezi’s fingers itch to wrap around her cane, and she realizes she left it in the car. When she moves to open the door, however, Vriska’s voice is right next to her ear, and she grabs her arm. 

“ Yeah, you won’t be needing that. “   
Terezi flinches. She didn’t hear the woman approach her at all, let alone realize she was standing right next to her. Before she has the chance to change the villain’s mind, undoubtedly with her persuasion skills and charm, Vriska twists her arm around her back, and the other, while shoving her against the car. Terezi grunts in pain as her face hits the window, and she hears her glasses crack.

“ I swear to god if you break these, “ 

“ I am truly amazed how you can still care about those right now. They totally do look like some leftover cosplayer shit, by the way. “ 

“ That’s because they’re cool and they _are_! “ 

Vriska ties her hands together with damp rope. The detective’s nose wrinkles as she smells the dank mold wrapping around her wrists. 

“ If you’re going to kidnap someone, at least buy some new fucking rope. “

“ I forgot, okay? It was all I had. “

“ We could have just held hands instead. “

She hears Vriska snort, but the woman still pushes her far too hard away from the car. Terezi stumbles and almost falls in the snow, and a sharp pain strikes her gut. She debates turning around and kicking Vriska in the shin, but she still has a gun, and Terezi has no idea what her temper is like. The image of kicking her makes her chuckle nonetheless. 

“ The fuck you laughing at? “ Vriska grabs the collar of her coat and starts yanking her towards who-knows-where. Well, Vriska-knows-where. Terezi doesn’t bother replying, so the thief continues. 

“ You are so fucking weird. They sent a weirdo after me. You’d think by now I’d be taken seriously. “ 

She twists her head towards Vriska. “ After _you_? Are you saying-- “

“ Yeah, I’m the big boss. The one and only. The scourge of the city. “

“ You came to get me yourself! How flattering. “ 

Terezi’s foot suddenly hits a wooden floor, and the step echoes off the room’s walls. Not a big place, by the reflected sound. Vriska thrusts her inside, and pulls a heavy metal door shut behind them. That sliding door is definitely going to give her trouble if she attempts to escape. 

“ A little birdy told me you were a big deal, apparently. When Cronus didn’t contact me after three days, I knew he failed, and I would have to deal with you myself. But honestly? “ 

Vriska drags Terezi farther into the room, and throws her onto a chair. She doesn’t hear Vriska sit; she is simply standing in front of her. Terezi feels somewhat disappointed; this is such a cliché kidnapping framework. If Vriska plans on intimidating her while she sits on a distractingly uncomfortable chair, then she’s a fool. Terezi is never intimidated; she does the intimidating. And the whole tied up in a chair interrogation technique is so old and boring; she prefers extensive mental incursion and manipulation. It allows a much more interesting verbal battle.

“ You’re honestly just a freak.“ Vriska says, “ And a stupid one too. I can’t believe you actually went into the car with me, even if it was on purpose. I also can’t believe your records of crimes solved and criminals captured. For fucks sake, you’re blind! And foolish! It must be a ruse. How the hell did Cronus not kill you? “ 

“ Ouch, your words wound me. Do you plan on bullying me into submission? Go on, call me a freak some more, I think it’s working. “ 

It’s a name that Terezi is used to hearing. Her disability always did make people uncomfortable. Or maybe it was the fact that she could function just as well as a sighted person that weirded them out. She doesn’t need to see to know how often people stare at her. 

Despite her record, there will always be people who doubt her because of this. It used to really trouble Terezi earlier in her career, but now she doesn’t mind. She no longer feels the need to defend herself; her performance as a detective does that well enough. 

Vriska slams her palms down on the arms of the chair and leans in close. Despite the thief’s threatening stance, her perfume is quite nice, and Terezi finds herself sniffing hastily to smell it. 

“ You still think this is fun little game, don’t you? But no one is coming to save your sorry little ass this time--what the hell.” She jerks back. “ Are, are you smelling me? “ 

“ Yes, your perfume smells quite nice. “ 

“ Oh, thanks, it’s called ‘Blizzard’s Kiss.’ I got it from… wait, I know what you’re doing. “

Terezi tilts her head. “ I’m afraid I don’t follow. “

“ You think you can flatter your way out of this, don’t you? No more games, Pyrope. It’s time to get down to business. “ 

“ Just because I’m tied up doesn’t mean I don’t have opinions on scents. “ 

“ Shut up. “ Terezi hears the _thud!_ of a knife piercing the wooden arm. Her hands shift in it’s binds. Pretty sturdy for rope that’s half rotted. 

“ Listen, detective. I don’t want to have to kill you. It’s not really my thing. “

“ You sent a greaser to kill me. “

Vriska ignores her. “ So I’m going to be generous and restate my terms for your life. And if you give me a hard time again…” 

She pries the knife out of the splintered wood and drags the flat of the blade along Terezi’s jawline. “ I’m going to have a little fun. “ 

“ Oh yes, ‘cause I haven’t had enough of being stabbed yet. “ 

“ Quite the sarcastic one, aren’t you? “ Vriska runs the tip of the knife lightly down Terezi’s neck. She tries leaning away from the blade, although she knows it’s futile. The thief follows her every movement. There’s no way Terezi can move an inch without risking being cut. 

“ Like I said in the car, I want you to release Cronus in return for your life. “ Vriska repeats, “And to give up your chase for me as well. If you agree to that, you can leave this building alive.” 

“ No. “

Vriska is taken back by her quick answer. “ No? What are you, suicidal? Let me guess, you don’t think I’ll actually kill you, do you? “ 

“ I have never given up on a criminal, and I’m not about to start. Even if they have a knife at my neck. “ Terezi counters, “ … and I _might_ think you don’t have the guts to do it. If I was threatening you from the start, why send some scumbag to get rid of me instead of doing it yourself? You could have done this immediately, when I was less wary, but you didn’t. “ 

“ Perhaps I simply didn’t want to dirty my hands. “

“ I don’t think so. “ 

Terezi hears Vriska grinding her teeth, and her grip tightens on the knife. A silent minute goes by of Vriska undoubtedly glaring at her. 

“ Fine! “ she spits, “ So maybe I won’t kill you. I don’t like killing other women. I leave that shit to those desperate street scum. But I don’t need to play with your life in order to persuade you. “ 

“ Better be careful that I don’t bleed to death, then. “

“ Oh, I don’t plan for there to be much blood at all. “ 

Terezi furrows her eyebrows, now unsure of the woman’s intentions. “ You’re not actually thinking of bullying me into submission right? Because I was just kidding earlier. “

“ No. “ Vriska whispers, drawing the steel tip along her collar bone. The detective waits in anticipation, expecting the knife to lacerate her skin at any moment. But that moment doesn’t come. Vriska just continues outlining patterns against her sensitive skin until Terezi starts to suspect that she doesn’t actually have a plan. When the criminal starts unbuttoning her coat, Terezi assumes it’s to give her better access to slicing her up. 

Then the blade begins cutting through the fabric of her shirt; starting from her right shoulder and continuing diagonally across her chest, and Terezi’s breath hitches.   
“ What are you doing? “ She tries to keep her voice steady, but its pitch has risen a couple octaves. 

“ Persuading you. “ 

The cold air meets her skin where the shirt was peeled away, and she shivers. Her face, on the other hand, is on fire. Terezi has to grudgingly admit that Vriska’s haughty demeanor and smooth voice is alluring. Terezi hates herself a little bit for allowing herself to be intrigued by her, a criminal.

“ Hm, a red bra. “ Vriska hums, “ You really like the color red, don’t you? “ 

“ Fuck you. “ 

“ You know the answer I’m looking for. “ 

Terezi grits her teeth and turns her head away, cheeks burning. Her duty to capture Vriska just became wildly inappropriate. She actually hopes that Sollux won't find her this time, not like this. 

_You haven’t given up before, don’t start now. You’ve endured worse, Pyrope._

She repeats that in her head like a mantra while Vriska cuts through the rest of her shirt, exposing the bloody bandaged that’s wrapped around her torso. Oh, god. She’s really going to end up at second base with Bank Shot.

“ Fuck, he really got you, didn’t he? “ Vriska says. 

“ No thanks to you, “ Terezi spits, “ Is this what you usually do to people when you don’t get your way? “ 

“ Nah. Every other investigator sent after me was some smelly man. Then they sent a really pretty girl. They must have figured out my weakness. “ 

Terezi blinks. 

“ I just winked at you, by the way. “ 

“ I swear that one day I am going to throw your sorry ass in prison. “ 

“ I’ll look forward to it. “ Vriska drags the knife upwards against her abdomen, causing Terezi to shiver again; but this time not from the cold. It’s sharp edge reaches the clasps between her breasts, and she shifts in her seat. When the blade threatens to undo her bra, she breaks. She can’t let some maybe attractive thief seduce her. She’s the best detective in New York City! She’s stronger than this and not about to consort with the likes of Bank Shot.

“ Stop. “ Terezi grumbles. To her relief, Vriska pulls the knife away. 

“ I’ll let Cronus go. I’ll release him with no charges. “ She swallows thickly. “ But I cannot say that I won’t stop chasing you. Because I will not. “ 

The thief doesn’t answer right away, pondering her answer. Then she sighs, flicking the blade back into its sheath. 

“ Alright, deal. But you’re not going to find me, detective. “

“ Wait, really? “ 

“ Like I said: you won’t find me, anyway. Cronus’ release was my priority. And it would have been fucked up to keep doing what I was doing to you without your consent. I’m not that evil. “

“ Could have fooled me. “ Terezi mutters. 

“ You’re just lucky you’re so charming, Pyrope. Otherwise I probably would have killed you. This is the last time we’ll see each other. I’ll be expecting Cronus’ freedom tomorrow. Don’t go back on your word, you’ll regret it. “

“ I always keep my word. Especially when I say that I’ll find you. “ 

Vriska smirks and turns away, walking towards the entrance. “ It’s a real shame you can’t see my face. Then you would have a chance at capturing me. But anyway, “ She slides open the metal door, inviting the freezing wind inside. “ It’s been a pleasure, detective. “

Terezi calls after her. “ You’re just going to leave me here?! Can I at least have my cane back?! “

Instead of answering her, Vriska just laughs. The door is slammed shut, and Terezi is left alone in the dark room. She begins struggling against her binds, freezing, embarrassed, furious, and to her disgust, a little turned on.


	5. Cross Double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose one good thing about college starting again is the time I have between classes to not do homework and write! Just kidding, homework is important, do your homework.

Wherever Bank Shot had taken her must have been a well-hidden place, because it wasn't until two hours after her departure that Terezi was found. And no, they did not find her with her hands tied and her shirt ripped, to her relief. The detective spent the first thirty minutes struggling in her binds, hoping the rope was rotted enough for her to break free. It was not. Luckily, because of Terezi's habit of overthinking every situation and every possible outcome, she was somewhat prepared to be in a position where her hands were tied. Bank Shot didn't tie her to the chair, and Terezi supposed she didn't need to; not when she had a gun. Therefore, she was able to kneel on the floor and lean back until her ankles reached her shoes. There was a small razor embedded in the heel of her boot, which Sollux said was a stupid idea when she first implanted it, but she knew it'd have its use. One day. 

The razor was small, so it still took a while for her to weaken her binds, but soon enough she was able to break them with her own strength. When she did, she chucked them with vexation and retrieved her coat that was discarded onto the dirty floor. The coat shielded her bare skin from the cold seeping through the cracks of...a warehouse(?) and she relaxed as she grew warmer. Once Terezi regained an acceptable amount of body heat, she strutted towards the entrance with her hand pitifully stretched in front of her. She is going to have to get a new cane; it is doubtful she’ll get her old one back anytime soon. Terezi frowns. She liked that cane. It was her favorite color and had dragons carved into the wood. 

Her fingers found the rusty steel of the handle. She tugs to the left. It doesn’t budge. She pushes to the right, and the door slowly creeps open with a sharp screech as metal slides against concrete. The gale of wind wraps it’s wintry arms around her and pulls her into the snow. It nearly reaches her knees by now; it must have been snowing during all of...that. Terezi fears that her toes will turn to ice before she is found, or before she finds someone, but she has been through worse. Like that time she was stabbed. Haha, good times.   
It is approaching the end of the second hour when Terezi considers returning to the warehouse (?) and waiting to be found there when she hears a vehicle approaching her. She tightens her jaw, hoping that it wasn't Vriska who changed her mind and decided to finish her off. She would have nothing to defend herself beside her hard, frozen toes, a dull razor in her boot, and some colorful language. 

She doesn’t have to put these weapons to use, however, because when the car stops next to her and she is sprayed with slush (again), a screaming Sollux opens the door. 

“ I swear to fuckin’ god, I can’t leave you alone without you wandering off and going missing for a few hours! What the fuck, Terezi? Were you thirsty for another murder attempt? Did you get bored in the hospital and decide to leave, WITHOUT TELLING THE STAFF, and mingle with some delinquents?! How have you lived this long? How are _you_ the most popular private investigator? Not that I’m jealous or anything, but man, you can be so fucking dense. ”

" Well, I-- " 

“ Whatever, just get in the car before I whip your ass! ” 

Terezi is more than happy to hop into the heated car. She sits in the passenger seat and smiles at Sollux, who scowls at her. The car jerks as Sollux makes a k-turn and drives back the way he came.

" You really saved my frosty ass there, Sol. "

" I fucking know. Mind me asking what the fuck you were doing all the way out here? You're right on the edge of the city. "

“ Yes. “

“ What? “

“ I said yes, I do mind. “ She snaps. 

Terezi can feel Sollux eyeing her. 

“ Keep your eyes on the road, not me. “

“ Seriously, ‘Rezi, “ Sollux softens his tone. “ What happened? I’m not just asking because it’s my job; you’re my friend, too. “

“ Well, Sol, “ Terezi sighs. “ I know better than to try to lie to you. So I’ll give it to you straight.”

“ Thank you. “

“ Bank Shot offered me a ride home, and I took it. “ 

Her seat belt tightens painfully against her torso as Sollux slams the car to a stop. Their bags and papers in the back seat fall onto the floor. Terezi moves to hold her cane, remembers it’s gone, and twiddles her thumbs instead. Sollux doesn’t say anything for a minute, just staring through the windshield. He then turns to look at her. 

“ You’re bustin’ my balls right now, right? “ 

Terezi puts her hands up in defense. “ To be fair, we didn’t have any leads on her! It was my only chance to get close to her. “

“ We were working on it! You don’t know that! “ He exclaims.

“ I couldn’t take the risk! “

“ Your life is more important than catching some sleazy bitch! “

“ Capturing criminals _is_ my life, Sollux. It’s _our_ life. “

She can hear his crooked teeth grinding. He takes a deep breath. 

“ So, she took you to some building on the edge of the city? “

“ Yes. “

“ And…? “

Terezi has absolutely no intention to tell the complete truth to her partner; she’s not sure whether he’d shame her or laugh in her face for the next 40+ days. Or maybe he’d just give her a look that says _you useless lesbian_. She sticks with a shorter version. 

" She threatened my life a couple times. " She explains, " Held me at gunpoint, tied me up. Made me promise to release Cronus-- " 

" Oh great. "

" -- and stop chasing her. I agreed to the first but denied the second. "

" The woman had you at gunpoint, and you said no? " 

“ Well… yeah. What was I supposed to do, lie? “

“UH, “ he does a dramatic pause, “ YES? “

She shrugs. “ Well, it was enough to spare me. “

“ Must’ve been your charming personality. “

He has no idea how close to the truth he is. Sollux starts the car again and begins driving back to their apartment. 

“ I can’t believe Bank Shot actually came after you herself. “ He continued. “ Did she hurt you? “ 

“ Not really. _Yes._ Just threatened. She did crack my stylish shades, though. “ 

That’s something Terezi always liked about her partner; he always believed her immediately. He never had a doubt in anything she said. That’s what being partners in crime is all about; trust in one another. When you’re a detective, trust is a key role in success. That’s why she asked Sollux to be her partner, despite how stubborn and discourteous he could be at times. There is no one else she trusts more. 

" I think it was smart. She didn't risk underestimating my background and came after me directly. "

" But isn't confronting you even riskier? She showed her face! "

Terezi looks at him. 

“ … Oh, right. Sorry. But even so, you heard her, right? You could identify her if you heard her?”

“ Without a doubt. “ 

“ Any idea what she looks like? “

She doesn’t hesitate. “ Like a bitch. “

Sollux chuckles. “ Well, we’ll find her in no time! “

“ I have a name, though. “

“ It’s probably an alibi. “

“ The first one was. But the second might not be. I don’t think she planned on letting me live. “

“ Out with it, then. “ He says. 

“ Vriska “ 

" Vriska? " 

" Mhmm. "

Sollux thinks for a moment. " Lame name. " He whispers. " I'll go over the roster of people with that name in this city and the surrounding area. It doesn't sound common. "

" Agreed. If anyone matches, we should take them into custody. "

" For interrogation? " 

“ Unnecessary. I’ll be able to know if it’s her or not by her voice. “ 

“ So, “ Sollux starts, “ I don’t suppose there’s any use trying to take you to the hospital? “

“ You are correct. “ 

He shifts in his seat. “ Home it is, then. “

* * *

They had to park a couple blocks away from their apartment since several police cars surrounded the building. Terezi raises an eyebrow at Sollux. 

" Yeah, " he says, " I kind of panicked when you disappeared. " 

When Terezi and Sollux approached the police, they were swarmed with questions of what happened over the nearly three hour period Terezi was gone. She waves them off, too tired to   
entertain them, and tells them it's private information. It's obvious they're disappointed, and maybe a bit annoyed, but she and Sollux were put in charge of this investigation, so they have no choice but to obey. 

She admitted she lost her cane, but still was able to make her way to their room with simply her memory. Sollux was sympathetic. 

“ Really? Your cool dragon cane?” He asks.

Terezi nods somberly. “ She took it. “

Once inside their room, Terezi almost enjoys the stuffy scent after her time in the warehouse. She still sits gently on the couch, in order to prevent any mold spores from flying into the air. Sollux fumbles around the kitchen for a moment before putting a kettle of water on the stove for some instant ramen. She takes out her laptop and opens it on her crossed legs, preparing to take notes. Taking out her cell phone from her coat pocket, she rings Karkat. He answers immediately, as always. Sollux could learn something from him.

_“ Hello? “_

“ Hello! “

_“ Terezi? Oh, thank god! Sollux said you were missing; we looked everywhere for you! Are you okay? "_

" I'm absolutely dandy, Karkat. Don't you worry about a thing. But, I have a new order. "

_“ What is it? “_

“ Please release Cronus, no charges pressed. “

 

“ Karkat, “ She says sternly, her patience seeping away as she remembers her humiliating hostage situation. “ I’m serious. “ 

_“ … You’re fucking with me. “_

“ I am not. Please, just do it. I’ll explain the situation next time we meet. “

Karkat sighs hysterically into the speaker. _“ Alright, I don’t know why the fuck you’re doing this, but I trust you. Please, let’s meet up soon and talk. “_

“ Roger. Keep up the good work, chief. “

_“ Uh-huh. “_

_Click!_

She tosses the phone onto the cushion next to her. The kettle starts whistling on the stove. Terezi thinks deeply, going over any information or clues she picked up during her kidnap. Unfortunately, she can’t remember anything that would give her a hint about Bank Shot’s appearance, if it really was Bank Shot. This is one of the few moments she feels contrite about her blindness. If Terezi could see, this investigation may have been finished by now. But at the same time, she thinks that her blindness is the only reason that the woman was willing to confront her. Maybe it’s an advantage after all? 

Opening a new document, the detective starts her notes. 

**H4D CONT4CT W1TH TH3 PR1M3 SUSP3CT. SUSP3CT 1NS1STS SH3 W4S TH3 DUBB3D B4NK SHOT. UNSUR3 WH3TH3R SH3 W4S T3LL1NG TH3 TRUTH OR NOT. W4S/1S 1N CAHOOTS W1TH CRONUS. CRONUS H4S B33N R3L34S3D S1NC3 CONT4CT DU3 TO UNFORTUN4T3 C1RCUMST4NC3S.**

**1N R3L4T1ON TO TH3 TH13V3R13S, TH3R3 4R3 4 F3W POSS1BL3 M3THODS SH3 COULD H4V3 3X3CUT3D.**

**1\. SH3, OR ON3 OF H3R 4SSOC14T3S, 3NT3R3E TH3 BU1LD1NG D1R3CTLY; C4M3R4S P1CK3D H3R UP BUT SH3 BROK3 1NTO TH3 S3CUR1TY ROOM 4ND SCR4TCH3D TH3 M1NUT3S SH3 W4S ON. NOT3: CH3CK C4M3R4S FOR M1SS1NG T1M3 ST4MPS. SHUT OFF 4NY 4L4RMS, BROK3 1NTO V4ULT. HOW SH3 D1D SO 1S ST1LL UNKNOWN. NO F1NG3R PR1NTS L3FT B3H1ND.**

**2\. T4PP3D 1NTO TH3 COMPUT3RS 4ND 3L3CTRON1CS 1N TH3 B4NK FROM 4N OUTS1DE SOURC3. H4CK1NG M4Y H4V3 B33N 1NVOLV3D TO 4DJUST TH3 C4M3R4S AND TH3 4L3RT1NG SYST3M. 3NT3R3D TH3 BU1LD1NG 4ND V4ULT 4FT3R H4CK1NG 4TTEMPT.**

**3\. TH3 SUSP3CT M4Y H4V3 US3D M4N1PUL4T1ON 4ND THR34TS TO PUSH SOM3ON3 1NTO ST34L1NG FOR H3R; SOM3ON3 WHO WORKS TH3R3(?)**

Terezi pauses for a moment. They have already questioned the staff at the New York Federal Bank, and as much as she trusts John Egbert and his crew, they should be questioned again. Bank Shot captured her and used death threats to release Cronus, meaning she could have used a similar method in order to steal from the bank. A small pool of shame puddles inside her stomach. Normally she’d see herself far above making a deal with a criminal. But she is in no place to judge whoever she may have threatened, after being manipulated herself. 

**NOT3: QU3ST1ON JOHN 3GB3RT; S33MS SUSC3PT1BL3 TO M4N1PUL4T1ON.**

Sorry, John. Sollux suddenly sits down next to her, interrupting her thoughts. He hands her a cup of chicken flavored Ramen. Terezi happily accepts it. 

“ Nothing. “ Sollux says as she slurps her noodles.

“ Hmmff? “ 

“ I haven’t found a single person with the name Vriska. Not in any of the states. Either she bullshitted you, or she’s a lot better at covering her tracks than we thought she was. “ He sighs. 

Terezi thinks as she chews. For some reason, her gut is telling her that the woman wasn’t lying. Maybe it was in her voice; Terezi usually has a knack for lie detections. She must have erased   
or covered up her information from the census, somehow. She subconsciously touches the shallow cuts she has on her collarbone through her shirt. Sollux notices, but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he says: 

" I think it was a horrible idea to let Cronus go. I bet we could have squeezed more out from his trashy mouth. "

" Perhaps. But I don't think he knew much about his boss at all. She seems too careful for that. "

Sollux scoffs. " Not careful enough to avoid you. "

" Well, I am blind. "

He nods thoughtfully. " You are blind. “ 

The two of you sit in unavailing silence, and Terezi is reminded of her car ride with Vriska. 

“ She was that girl from the café. “

“ Come again? “

“ A few days ago, our first morning in New York City. She was that woman that bumped into me at the café. Do you remember her? “ 

Sollux stares into his ramen cup as he recalls the events of that day. He starts rubbing his temples, a habit of his whenever he's thinking hard. He exhales in defeat. 

" Shit. Fuck. I can't remember. I can barely remember that someone bumped into you. I'm sorry."

" Don't be. We still have a next step. " 

" What's that? "

" I want to recheck the security cameras at the security bank. As well as question Mr. Egbert. "

Sollux's brows draw together. " Him? Why? You think he'd actually commit a crime? That boy's as soft as putty. "

" That's exactly why I need to talk to him. Such a guy would be easy to manipulate, don't you think? "

“ Like you! “

She socks him in the arm, then grabs the collar of his shirt and tugs him close.

“ I swear, “ she rebukes, “ If you tell a single soul that I was kidnapped by her, I will no longer be the only one who’s blind. I have a reputation to uphold. “ 

“ Easy, TZ. You’re not invincible, anyone in your position would do the same. “

Terezi lets go of his shirt. “ Inspector Gadget wouldn’t. “ She mutters. 

“ Inspector Gadget isn’t real. “

“ You don’t know that. “

* * *

The two detectives agree to follow through with their plans the following morning, to give Terezi time to recover from her encounter with Bank Shot. She had insisted that she didn’t need time, she was ready to continue the investigation immediately, but Sollux managed to change her mind. Terezi informed her partner that they should probably move apartments, and he was not happy with the reason why. 

“ Why the hell would you tell her where you live?! “ He blurts.

“ In case she was actually a civilian who was going to drive me home. “

“ You’re a fucking idiot. “ 

“ I couldn’t have told her an incorrect address; how would I find my way back home? “ 

Despite his irritation, both Sollux and Terezi were happy to move out of the filthy apartment and into another. At first, the landlord told them they would have another room ready in a   
couple days. After some persuasion and mild threats from Sollux, they were able to change apartments immediately. 

Their second room was just as cramped as the first, but much cleaner. Unfortunately, that was mostly because of the lack of furniture and appliances. 

“ That lady duped us. “ Sollux growls. 

" The rent is cheap. We can afford to buy some of our own furniture for it. " 

“ Great, before we interrogate John tomorrow, we can make a trip to fucking Ikea. “ 

Terezi frowns. " Why do I have to go too? "

" Because whenever I leave you alone, you wander off and walk right into trouble. Besides, we need to get you a new cane. "

" I don't-- "

“ No. “

Terezi was too tired to argue any further. If it made her partner feel better to join him on boring shopping trips, then she would do so. And she does miss having a cane. No, she   
misses _her_ cane specifically. It wasn’t just an object for walking, it was a part of her, and a part of her job. She has lost count how many times she dramatically pointed her cane at someone. And how is she supposed to swat people when they’re being obnoxious without one? Perhaps she’ll remake her old one. It matches her glasses, after all. 

That night, they slept on blankets laid out on the floor and used hoodies for pillows. She didn’t get much sleep, and not just because of the hard floor. The detective continuously fell into a nightmare, and it was the same one every time. 

She could see in her nightmare; Terezi is usually sighted in her dreams, which always confused her since she’s been blind since birth.   
But in this dream, sight didn’t matter much, since it was darkness all around her. Except for the occasional wall lamp that lit up the dim hallway she was walking through. That was most of the dream; just walking. Except there would never be an end. No doors, no change in direction, nothing. Just the hallway, flickering lights, and her. Well, there was one more thing.

The webs. 

Eventually, after walking through the hallway for what seemed to be forever in her nightmare, spiderwebs would appear. Small, at first. Along the corners of the halls and hanging from the lamps. But as Terezi walked on, they became bigger and bigger. Draping over the hallway like a white blanket. She was able to duck through the openings at first, but eventually, the web grew until it was a sticky wall of string. The web would ensnare her legs and arms, and she would struggle. Like she was nothing but a feeble fly. She couldn't get out, though. The dream always ended before she could free herself. 

Terezi woke up in a cold sweat, gasping.

* * *

“ You look like shit. “

“ Great observation, detective. “ 

It was the next morning, and the duo was heading to Brooklyn, NY to shop at Ikea like they had planned. But not before Terezi had two cups of coffee, with plenty of cream and sugar. Sollux   
beat her this morning by having three black cups.

She wrinkled her nose at the pungent smell of black coffee. 

Disgusting. 

" Hey, I was just sayin', " Sollux says, " No need to get snappy. "

" Sorry. I had a hard time getting sleep last night. " 

Sollux curses as another car cuts him off, prompting him to hit his horn and flip the offending driver off. “ Which is actually why we’re going out now, to get us some furniture and beds. “

She looks at him, pretending to pout. “ Bedsss? You don’t want to share one with your best friend and partner, your lord and savior-- “ 

He gives her a playful nudge with his elbow.

“ Nah. I don’t think Aradia would be too happy about that. Besides, you kick in your sleep! “

“ It’s an automatic reflex in case someone tries sneaking up on me while I’m sleeping. “

“ Really? “

“ No, dumbass, I have nightmares. “ 

Sollux exhales heavily. “ You and me both, ‘Rezi. “ 

They arrived at Ikea by 10 AM, which luckily wasn't too crowded that morning. Without her cane, people tend to walk into Terezi much more. And by much more, she means all the time. They spend some time browsing couches, in which Sollux would describe each one in careful detail to her. It didn’t really matter, though, because she would purposely choose the one she thought was the ugliest and he would downright refuse, and choose on his own. Next was picking out some chairs that Sollux was very nervous to build, and became more nervous when Terezi offered to help. 

“ I’m sure I can work my way around a goddamn chair. “ She had said.

“ Terezi, no one can work their way around an Ikea chair. “ 

Eventually, the detective became bored of shopping and decided to walk around on her own. Sollux let her after she promised not to leave the building. It somewhat irks her that her partner is treating her like she’s a child, but after the last couple days, she supposes she can't blame him. He's just worried. 

Terezi spends some time taking off her gloves and leaving fingerprints all over refrigerator doors and sinks, even after an employee told her more than once not to. She thinks it’s no harm; she never performed any wrongdoing, so it doesn't matter if someone finds her prints. She did stop after one employee threatened to boot her from the store, and began to feel pillows and blankets instead. It made her nervous; not having anything to touch or hold. Usually she always had her cane to fiddle with, but for now, Terezi will have to stick with touching everything she comes across and pissing off the Ikea staff. 

She had reached the bathtubs when a voice spoke behind her and replaced her spine with stone. Peppermint perfume embraces her.

“ Oh! What do we have here? Did you move, perhaps? Smart choice. “

Terezi spins around to find herself face to face with Vriska. She opens her mouth to talk, but is immediately shushed by the woman’s gloved finger.

“ Now now, I would think carefully before making a scene, if I were you. I would just like to remind you, you have no proof of my identity or my wrongdoings besides your own word, which   
isn’t enough for a charge. And frankly, I don’t think anyone would believe you if you accused a simple shopping woman of being a world-wide known thief. “

“ I don’t care. “ Terezi hisses, “ You’re a fool if you think I’m just going to let you walk out of here, proof or not. “ 

Vriska shakes her head. “ Ah ah ah, don’t you remember the fifth amendment? “ 

That silences her for a moment before she answers through gritted teeth. " ‘ Nor shall any person be subject for the same offense to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb. ‘ " 

“ Exactly. “ Terezi can practically hear the smirk in her words. “ In order to arrest me, you have to charge me with a crime. And if you charge me without any evidence, you’ll be unable to   
evict me for the same crime if you do have evidence. But, you never will, so I don’t suppose it matters, now does it? “ 

“ What the fuck are you doing here? Going to finish me off? Hide my body in one of the Ikea bathtubs?” 

Vriska clicks her tongue. “ As fun as that sounds, no. I’m actually here to return something. “ 

“ The fuck--Ow! “ Something wooden whacks Terezi in the leg. It takes only a second for her to realize what it is.

“ My cane! “ 

When she moves to grab it, the woman lifts it far out of her reach. Terezi learns that Vriska is much taller than her. This makes her glower.

“ Now now, I haven’t decided whether I’m going to give it back or not… yet. “ 

Terezi is only half listening, straining to hear any other footsteps that would hopefully be Sollux’s. Curse this stupidly big store. 

Vriska snaps her fingers close to her face. “ Are you listening, Ms. Detective? “

She returns her attention to Bank Shot. “ I’m not making another deal with you, I don’t care how many guns you point at me. “

“ Or how many clothes I remove? “

Terezi chokes on her own spit and coughs awkwardly into her sleeve. 

“ I’m not going to stop chasing you. You wouldn’t try anything, not in public. “ She cringes when her voice cracks. 

“ Oh no, “ Vriska agrees, twisting the cane in her hands. “ I have something else in mind entirely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Terezi and Sollux as moirails. Anyone wanna comment their favorite <> ship?


	6. Deliberate Foul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this was originally labeled a porn w/ plot fic, and I know there happens to be like A LOT of plot (which you're hopefully enjoying) but we'll get there, I promise.

Terezi finds herself backed up against a shelf; its rigid edges digging uncomfortably into her back. Vriska, once again, has no concept for personal space and moves closer with every turn of the cane. She starts thinking that the criminal is planning to beat her with it, before realizing that she was just coming close enough to whisper. 

“ At first, I thought you were a problem. A _big_ problem. “ Vriska admits. 

“ Good. “ 

“ But then! “ Terezi hears the tip of her cane collide with the floor. “ I realized that you’re actually an opportunity. “ 

“ Ah ha… I don’t follow. “

“ Stop interrupting me and maybe you will! “ 

Terezi sighs inwardly. 

“ As I was saying, “ she continues, “ The more I thought about it, the more I came to understand exactly how much power an investigator like you has. Who would make a better partner than someone who bears such trust and access to just about anywhere? “ 

The detective stares incredulously. “ You’re kidding? “ 

“ Yes, I came and showed my face just to joke with you. Incredible observation skills, detective.”

“ Fuck off. Why would I help you? There’s a catch, isn’t there? “ 

Vriska bops Terezi on the nose, which the detective then rubs hastily with revulsion. 

“ Correct! Now you’re being smart. “ Vriska coos, “ You will assist me at my discretion, or else… “ She lifts the cane and points it towards Sollux, who is standing two isles to their left. 

“ … “

“ … “

“ … or else what? “ Terezi queries. 

“ Oh. Right. I’m pointing at your partner. “

“ Or else you’re going to point at my partner? “ 

Vriska lets the stick clatter to the floor, drawing Sollux’s attention. She grabs a fistful of Terezi’s coat and pulls her close. 

“ Listen here, smartass.” She growls. Terezi notes that her breath smells of fruity gum. “ You better start complying or it’s that douchebag’s head. If you utter a single word of truth about this exchange, I will find out, and you can tell him goodbye. “ 

“ He’s not some clueless civilian. He can’t be killed that easily. You couldn’t even kill me! “

“ I could if I wanted to, trust me. Either way, are you willing to take that risk? “ 

“ What’s going on here? “ Sollux asks as he approaches the two. Before Terezi had the chance to say anything, Vriska roughly wraps one arm around the smaller woman, and beams at Sollux. 

“ And you must be Sollux Captor! My friend here has told me so much about you! “

Sollux squints, looking between Terezi and Vriska. “ Uh, she has? “ 

“ Oh yes! Who would have thought I’d find you two in the city? Such a pleasant surprise, right, Terezi? “ 

Terezi, currently stiff as a board against Vriska’s side, feels like a deer in the headlights. She can feel the woman’s nails digging into her arm as a silent warning. She internally struggles as the thief’s threat hangs heavy over her head, unsure of whether she was bluffing or not. And if she wasn’t, if the detective would be capable enough to protect her partner. 

Remembering the past two days of her carelessness and resulting wounds, her heart sinks as her mind lands on the decision to protect Sollux no matter what. Even if that means adhering to the very criminal they’ve been trying to capture… temporarily. 

“ Uh, yeah. “ She croaks. “ Such a surprise. “ 

Vriska sticks a hand out towards Sollux, and he only hesitates for a second before shaking it. 

“ You two know each other? “ He asks, the inquiry directed more at Terezi than the two of them. Her breath catches in her throat. If she speaks, Sollux will see through her immediately. She’s never been a great liar, at least not with her best friend. On any other day, Terezi would appreciate Sollux’s skilled perception and thinking. But right now, it feels as if he is walking towards a tripwire, and it’s up to her to fool him into avoiding it. Luckily, Vriska continues to answer for her.

“ Yep! Old friends from high school. We graduated together. “

You idiot! Terezi bites her tongue. Her and Sollux have known each other since middle school. If this woman actually went to school with her, he would remember. She waits for him to call her out on her lie, but he doesn’t. 

“ I see. “ He says, “ Small world, I suppose. “ 

“ Exactly. Well, I’ll leave the two of you be. I’m sure you’re very busy. “ Vriska pats Terezi’s shoulder, and she almost flinches. “ It was great seeing you again! And meeting you, Mr. Captor.” 

“ Likewise. “ 

Sollux steps out of her path and Vriska saunters off, probably flashing a sugary smile or giving her a wave. But if she did, Terezi didn’t bother waving back. It wasn’t until her footsteps faded that she realized the woman didn’t give Sollux her name. She wonders if he noticed that, too. 

He bends over to pick up her cane. “ You found it. “ 

Terezi had forgotten about it during the exchange. That final detail is the last clue he would need to confirm that Vriska was lying. She had lost her cane after being kidnapped, and was rescued without it. For an apparently master thief, she is incredibly sloppy. 

“ Yes. My friend said she found it abandoned near a gutter, and held onto it until she found me. “ _You’re a terrible liar._

“ Yeah, well, you are the only one with a dragon head on your cane. At least from what I’ve seen.”

Terezi laughs nervously and rubs her neck. Upon doing so, she discovers a folded piece of paper tucked into her collar. She closes her fingers around it and tucks her hand into her pocket. Vriska must have planted it there when she patted her shoulder. Terezi internally facepalms. How the hell does she expect her to read it?

Sollux peers at her while handing over her cane. 

“ So, Terezi, what’s her name? “ 

Her mouth opens, then closes. She could have used her “real name,” if her and Sollux didn’t investigate the fuck out of it the previous day. By the time she thinks of a fake name to use, she knows she hesitated for too long. 

“ I… don’t know. “ Terezi demurred. 

“ You think I don’t know what’s going on? “ 

Her composure shatters. “ Wait, Sol-- “ 

“ Honestly, it’s about time. “

“ … Huh? “ 

“ I was wondering when you would start mingling again. “ He chuckles. “ I thought you were too dedicated to our work. Finally found a woman who caught your interest, eh? It was obvious you two had met recently. “

Terezi’s unsure whether she should laugh or hide her face behind her scarf. “ What? No--I mean, yeah, no. That’s not… “

“ You don’t have to be shy about it, TZ. You know you can be open with your sexuality around me, right? “

The last thing she wants is to be associated in any way with Vriska, but if it’s a believable story to hide the truth, then she’ll go along with it. Even though the thought of it makes bile rise in her throat. Sollux may never know the things she endures for him. 

“ Um, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to lie. “ And he may never know what she’s really apologizing for. 

“ Don’t be. I’m just glad you found someone, even if it doesn’t go far. Now, let’s head to the station. Our furniture will be delivered around 2 PM. They totally ripped us off for the price, though. “

“ Sollux, you think everyone rips you off. “

“ Because they do! “

* * *

Sollux looks at Karkat. Karkat looks back at him, and then at John. John looks between the three of them anxiously. Terezi doesn’t look at anyone. 

They’re all in the interrogation room, Terezi, Sollux, and John sitting at the table while Karkat takes his usual place in front of the door. Terezi blows gently on a scalding mug of coffee. Karkat supplied plenty of cream and sugar for her, as he knows how she likes her coffee. Sollux has been secretly pocketing sugar cubes, one at a time, to try to lower the amount of sugar Terezi consumes in a single sitting. Karkat pretends not to notice. 

Terezi’s going to need about two more cups to kindle the willpower she needs to interrogate a friend. During her career, she’s rarely had to question her friends. But when she had to, it was hell for them both. 

“ Alright John, “ She starts, “ Would you like to tell me why you’re sitting at this table? “

“ Not really. “ 

“ Will you anyway? “

“ Can I talk to just Sollux? You’re kind of scary. “

“ Real funny. “ Terezi finishes the cup with just three sips. Karkat goes to refill her mug. “ Now speak. “

John doesn’t say anything. That’s okay, Terezi is still working on downing those three cups. 

“ Take your time. “ Sollux says. 

And he does. It isn’t until Terezi finishes her third cup that he speaks. Unfortunately for her, the caffeine didn’t do much to improve her motivation. 

“ I… may have accidentally… been an accomplice with the burglary at the federal bank. “ John admits. 

Sollux’s brows draw together. “ How the fuck does someone _accidentally_ be an accomplice in a robbery? “ 

“ I’m getting there! So, like three weeks ago, I met this girl-- “

“ Does this have anything to do with your previous statement? “ Terezi asks. 

“ Like I said, I’m getting there! So, I met this girl, right? And she was like, really pretty. And we went on a couple dates, and things were going well, and--hey, I can see you two glancing at each other! It’s relevant, I swear. “

“ He’s telling the truth. “ Karkat intervenes. 

“ Thank you. Now, when she found out I worked at a bank, she was really impressed. She thought it was really cool and asked me to show her around… after it closed. “

“ And you did. “ She says.

“ Yes. “

“ Why? “

“ ‘Cause I thought we were gonna… you know. “ 

Terezi tilts her head while Sollux rolls his eyes. 

“ I don’t know. “ 

“ You know… I… I thought I was going to get some, alright? “

“ In a _bank?!_ “ 

“ Yes! I don’t know! She was really hot, okay? My judgement was clouded, I was being stupid. “

Terezi fingers are rubbing at her temples. “ You’re telling me, that the federal bank was robbed, because you were horny and couldn’t keep it in your pants?! “

“ Well, I wouldn’t word it like that but… basically. “ 

Sollux takes over while Terezi looks down in disbelief. 

“ Okay, so you brought her to the bank. Then what? “ 

“ She wanted to see the vault, and I mean, who wouldn’t want to see it, it’s fucking huge, so I didn’t think much of it when she asked. And I wanted to keep impressing her, so I went and showed her the vault. “ John recounted. 

“ And let me guess, she seduced you into opening the vault. “

“ No! I’m not that stupid, okay?! That’s as far as I got. “ 

“ What do mean? “ Terezi asks. 

“ I mean, that’s all I remember. I think I was knocked out, and when I woke up, the vault was open and she was gone. “

“ With the money. “

John nods slowly. “ With the money. “ 

“ Well, “ Terezi turns to face Sollux. “ That explains how she got inside the bank. “ She casts a glare towards John, who lowers his head in shame. “ And why security didn’t pick anything up. “ 

“ Right, but that still doesn’t explain how she got the vault open. She would have needed a combination, and it takes two people to open it. “ 

“ And there wasn’t any new prints. “ She turns back towards John. “ Other than yours, John. There must be a piece you aren’t remembering. “

“ What do you mean? “ He questions, puzzled. 

“ I mean, maybe you did help her open the vault, but you just don’t remember it. “ 

“ No way. How the hell would I not remember something like that? “ 

“ It’s possible, actually. “ Karkat pipes in. The others look at him. 

“ Have any of you ever heard of a drug called The Devil’s Breath? “ 

No answer. He continues. 

“ It’s actual name is Scopolamine, it’s a kind of drug that takes away someone’s free will. “

“ That can’t be a thing. “ John says, “ Can it? “ 

“ Oh, it is. About a year or so ago, someone reported to us that their money was stolen. After an investigation, we discovered that the person took their own money out of the bank, and literally handed it to someone else. We thought they were fucking with us, until we discovered Scopolamine. Anyone under its influence is susceptible to anyone else’s will. They’ll do anything anyone says, like a puppet. “ 

Terezi releases a deep sigh. “ Well shit. It’s a criminal’s best friend. “ 

“ That can’t be it. What is it, a powder? There was no point during that day she could have drugged me. I would have remembered. “

“ Not if you were drugged, you wouldn’t. “

“ Listen John, you’re in deep shit here. “ Sollux said flatly. “ You’d better hope that this drug was involved because it could get you out of deep, deep trouble. You’re definitely going to lose your job, “ John takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes, mouth twisted in a frown. “ But if you help us catch this woman, maybe we could win your favor in court. “ 

While Sollux lectures John, an unsettling feeling lays itself in Terezi’s stomach. There’s no doubt the woman John is talking about is Vriska; and as much as she wants to be mad at him for falling into her manipulation, she could be as well. She closes her fists tightly around the piece of paper in her pocket. Is it a number? An address? There’s no way she’ll know without asking someone to read it for her. It sure as hell can’t be any of these three. She curses internally. Terezi hates to admit it, but her disability does get in the way of her job sometimes. She’s been with the thief a few times now, and has no idea what she looks like. 

The detective turns her attention back to Sollux and John. 

_But they do._

“ Here, “ Karkat shuffles over and lays a piece of paper and a pencil on the table. “ See if you can draw what she looks like. “

“ I’m not really an artist. “

“ Try anyway. “ 

For a few minutes, the room is silent besides the sound of pencil scribbling against paper. When John finishes, he slides the paper to Sollux. 

Sollux picks up the paper and observes is. “ Wow, you really aren’t an artist. “ 

“ Hey! I tried my best, okay? “

“ Are those horns? “ Karkat quizzes. 

“ Yeah. I gave her devil horns. “ John explains, “ You know, because she’s a criminal. “

“ Hey, “ Terezi pats Karkat’s arm. “ Just like you! “ 

Karkat scowls. Sollux crumples up the paper and tosses it aside. 

“ Okay, let’s try something else. Do you think you can describe her for us? “ 

“ Yeah, uh, she was really pretty, “

“ Uh huh, you said that. “

“ And she had really long, dark brown hair. And it was kind of messy, but like, the kind of messy that’s cute. “ 

“ We get it John, “ Sollux says, “ You’re attracted to her. “ 

Terezi elbows him. “ Shh! Let him speak. “ 

“ Her eyes were a deep blue, with matching blue lipstick, and uh...really prominent cheekbones.”

“ Huh, “ Terezi says while writing John’s words down on her notepad. “ She does sound pretty. Is that all you have? “ 

“ Yeah, I think so. “

Sollux sighs. “ Well, it’s a start. Did she give you a name? “

“ Aranea. “ 

“ That’s her alias. “ She states. “ Not her real name. “

“ How do you know? “

“ Let’s just say I’ve had a run in with her before. She used the same name. “

Karkat snaps his head towards Terezi. “ You _what?_ When?! Why wasn’t I told about this?! “ 

Terezi raises her hand to silence him. “ A story for another time, okay? She just threatened me a bit-- “

“ _A bit?_ “

“ -- and I didn’t learn anything. Wasn’t one of my proudest moments, okay? I don’t want to talk about it. “ 

Karkat’s itching for answers, but the exasperation in Terezi’s voice and a look from Sollux shuts him up. John’s fidgeting in his seat, nervously rubbing his hands together. 

“ So, did I give enough info? “ 

“ Maybe. “ Sollux says, “ Terezi, can I talk to you outside for a minute? Karkat, you stay here. “ 

The two investigators leave John and Karkat to have a staring contest while they speak quietly in the observing room. Terezi already knows what’s coming, and she feels like she’s back at Ikea, playing dumb while standing next to one of the country’s most wanted criminals. John might not end up in jail, but she might. 

“ Okay, Terezi, not to disappoint you or anything, but as vague as John’s description was, it matches that woman’s appearance at Ikea. You know, the one you were flirting with? “  
Terezi grimaces at the word ‘flirt.’ Flirting was the last thing they were doing. 

“ Does it? Well, uh, a lot of people have brown hair… “ She wants to smack herself. 

“ That’s true, but I’m just saying, we should keep an eye on her. It could just be a coincidence, but it might be the thief playing you just like she played John. Not that you’d fall for her tricks. “

“ Was she pretty? “

“ What? Er, yeah, I guess she was. But listen, don’t let your little crush get in the way of her being a suspect. I have a real strong suspicion that it could be her. “

“ I wouldn’t dream of it. “ Terezi assures.

* * *

They agreed that John should remain under custody of the police; both for his protection and to further the investigation. Terezi and Sollux retired back to their new apartment, which was now filled with plastic-covered furniture. Nothing too fancy; just a couple of beds, a table, some chairs, and a couch. The two tossed their belongings on the table and agreed to relax for the rest of the evening, and continue their work tomorrow. 

For the rest of the evening, Terezi daydreamed about a woman with the long brown hair John was describing, her deep blue eyes, and worst of all; her blue colored lips. 

The sun was setting when Terezi remembered the note in her coat pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Devil's Breath is a real drug that has been used before, if any of you haven't heard of it you should look it up because it's fucking terrifyingly powerful. I can't wrap my head around how it works but it does


	7. Flagrant Foul

The flat was silent besides a subtle crinkling of paper. 

“ A restaurant. “ Sollux says. 

“ What? “ 

“ Balthazar. It’s a restaurant. It says the address is 80 Spring Street. Not far from here. And a time, 8:00 PM. Where did you get this? “

Terezi nervously fiddles with the hem of her shirt. “ I might have gotten it from that woman from Ikea? “

“ The Bank Shot lookalike. “

“ That’s the one. “

Sollux scratches his chin. “ Either you got yourself a date, or this is another attempt to kill you. “

“ At a public restaurant? It’s not like I’m going home with her. “

“ She could poison your food. “ He insists. 

“ Then I won't eat. “ 

“ But what if it’s an actual date? It’d be pretty rude not to eat. “ 

She throws her hands up in the air. “ What do you want me to do then? Not go at all? Don’t you think I would have recognized her voice? She kidnapped me before, you know. “

“ That’s… “ Sollux sighs. “ True. Well, if you’re sure it’s not her, then I guess her appearance could just be a coincidence. “

Guilt prickles at Terezi’s skin. _Or I could just be a liar._

Sollux places a hand on her arm. “ Just, be extra careful, okay? Just in case. “

“ I always am. “ 

“ Well, if this is a date, then we have to prepare you for such. “ 

“ What? No--no. No thank-you. I do not like dressing up. “ 

He scoffs. “ Do you want to impress this woman or not? You can’t go on a date without tidying yourself up! “

“ I am plenty tidy! “ 

“ Terezi, it looks like you don’t brush your hair most days. Your black hair sticks up at angles I didn’t even know was possible without gel. “ 

“ Fine, fine. “ Terezi grumbles. 

“ Great! Let’s buy you a dress. “

“ **No.** No dresses. I don’t need to wear a dress to look good. “

* * *

It took about three hours to convince her. Luckily, she agreed just a bit before the time of her date. There Terezi was in a changing room, trying on a dress that is far too itchy and tight for her liking. She wish she could tell what it looked like on her; Sollux could be dressing her up like a fool for all she knows. 

“ Sollux, I’m not liking this. “ She says as she struggles with the straps. 

“ Trust me, I have Aradia’s taste in clothing. You’ll look great. It’s red. Red’s your color! “ 

It’s true, red is her color, but uncertainty still settles its way into her stomach. According to Sollux’s description, the dress isn’t too fancy. No ruffles or gems or anything that stands out too much, just a silky scarlet dress that reaches down a little pass her knees, and black flats to match. ‘ Simple, but stunning. ‘ is how he worded it. 

When she stepped out of the changing room, Sollux whistled.

“ Damn, TZ. You look like a hundred bucks. “

“ Only one hundred? “

“ Fine. A thousand. Damn, picky. “ 

Terezi runs her hand over the silk. “ Are you sure I look alright? “

“ You look great, I promise. “

_If only he knew I was dressing up for a criminal._

“ Now, “ he continues, “ Let me do your makeup. “

Terezi makes a face.

“ Relax, it’s only a little bit of lipstick. It matches your dress. “ 

Terezi hears the pop of the lipstick cap, and Sollux delicately touches her jaw to steady her face. 

“ Now. when you go inside, I’m going to be outside in the car waiting, okay? “

“ Thanks, if I didn’t know better, I’d think I have a chaperone. Oh wait. “ 

“ I’m not leaving you alone , okay? What if someone tries ambushing you after the date is over? I’ll just be waiting out front to pick you up. “ He says. 

“ I’ll be sure to step outside if I accidentally mess up my makeup. “

“ What can I say? A man learns a lot from watching his wife every morning. Alright, “ 

Terezi’s lips feel heavier when he’s done. She fights the urge to lick them. Sollux checks his watch.

“ We have just twenty minutes before your date. Come on, let’s pay and I’ll drive you there. You’re going to take your shades off before the date, right? “ 

“ No. “ 

“ Are you sure? “

“ Yes. “

* * *

Sollux parks across the street from the restaurant. It must be a pretty popular place; Terezi can hear the chatter from inside despite their distance. She felt skittish, as if she was on an actual date, and she hated it. She has no reason to be nervous; she’s just here to protect her partner and find out what the hell Bank Shot is planning. Her nerves must think otherwise, for they tingle and her heart feels light. She frowns to herself. 

“ Why the long face? “ Sollux asks. 

“ I’m just nervous. I haven’t been on a date in years. “

“ I know, it’s about time. “ 

“ There’s nothing wrong with being dedicated to your job. “

“ Uh huh. Do you want me to walk you out inside? “

“ I got it, Sol. “ She assures. 

“ Call me if anything-- “

“ Sollux. I got it. “

“ Right, sorry. Have fun, okay? I’ll be here. “ 

Terezi nods and steps out of the car. Sollux directs her to the cross walks, and she waits for the walking signal to beep to indicate it’s safe to walk across. Her nerves only get worse when she enters the restaurant, for the noise of all the jabbering drown out just about everything. By the echo, she can tell that the ceiling must be very high. They probably have some fancy and dramatic chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, or some art painted on it. A couple of people slipped past her, and she’s glad that people are thoughtful enough not to bump into her. Terezi didn’t bring her cane so she wouldn’t draw much attention to herself or reveal that she was “that blind detective” that recently entered the city. She figured she could make her way to a seat on her own, but with voices coming from every direction, she couldn’t be sure that she wouldn’t accidentally sit on a stranger’s lap.

Luckily, she didn’t have much time to stand around like a dumbass before a waitress approached her. 

“ Table for one? “

“ Two, actually. “

“ Sure thing. “ Terezi’s unsure whether the waitress could tell she was blind behind her glasses, or if it was simply etiquette when she places her hand on her back and guides her to her seat. She slides easily into the booth and hears the waitress place a menu down onto the table. Yep, she couldn’t tell she was blind.

“ Anything to drink? “

“ Just water, please. “ Water is practically tasteless. If Bank Shot slips anything into her drink, she’ll be able to taste it right away and spit it out. Terezi’s unsure what to order; she’d be pretty embarrassed if she ordered something that wasn’t even on the menu. She considered telling the waitress that she was blind, but the woman left before she made up her mind. She’ll just order the special. Fancy restaurants always have something called the special. 

To Terezi’s surprise, it only took a few minutes before she heard that silky voice she loathed so much. 

“ Awh, you dressed up for little ol’ me? I’m flattered. “ Vriska plops herself down ungracefully across from Terezi. 

She scowls. “ My partner made me. He thinks you’re an actual date. “

“ So you kept your word, did you? Good girl. “

Terezi nearly gags. “ Oh shut up. “

Vriska orders a grilled dorade, while Terezi orders (with Vriska’s advice) grilled chicken paillard. It’s not like she had anything else in mind to order. Terezi keeps her drink close to her, to the point that it looks like she’s about to pour it on herself, and Vriska rolls her eyes. 

“ I’m not going to poison you, dumbass. If I wanted to kill you, I could have by now, remember? “

“ Whatever, I hope you know I’m not paying for this. “

Vriska chuckles. “ Oh, I have plenty enough money for the both of us. Trust me. “ 

“ How nice. “ Terezi snarls at her. Vriska digs in as soon as the fish is laid out in front of her, but Terezi waits to touch her food. She isn’t feeling quite hungry right now. Instead, she glares. 

The tension soon melts into awkwardness as Vriska eats, paying no mind to Terezi. She attempts to interrupt her to ask what the hell she wanted, but Vriska simply holds up a finger, and says “ I’m eating. “ through a mouthful of fish. Terezi gives up and starts eating her chicken. 

She’s about halfway through her meal when Vriska speaks. 

“ Are you going to finish that? “

“ … Yes. “ 

Terezi hears another fork clinking against her plate and she swats Vriska’s hand away. 

“ Hey! “ Vriska exclaims, “ I’m paying. I deserve a bite or two. “

“ You’re paying with _stolen money._ “ Terezi hisses. 

“ Yeah well it’s not stolen from you, so shut up and let me have a bite. “

She lets her. Vriska inhales the remaining chicken. Terezi facepalms. 

“ This is ridiculous. “ The detective says. “ Why am I here? “

“ Well, “ Vriska starts, wiping her mouth with a napkin. “ I figured we could get to know each other before working together. Because, I’m totally not wasting this chance to take advantage of your job position. Also, I was hungry. “ 

“ There is no way I’m ‘getting to know you. “ She growls. “ We don’t need to know each other for shit. And I haven’t agreed on helping you with anything. I’m just doing this to keep Sollux safe. You just wait, I’ll get you into a corner and-- “

The thief interrupts her. “ Blah blah blah. You sure talk a lot don’t you? You need to relax. “ 

The waitress stops by to check up on them and Vriska orders two glasses of red wine, much to Terezi’s contempt. 

“ I’m not drinking. Do you think I’m stupid? “ Terezi whispers once the waitress left with their order. 

“ Sure. Did I mention that you look lovely tonight? I’m so lucky to have such an attractive law enforcer chasing me. “ 

“ Don’t word it like that. “ 

“ Oh? “ Two glasses of wine are placed in front of them, and Vriska picks hers up immediately for a sip.  
“ And why not? Is that not what you’re doing? “

“ I mean, yes. But… “

Vriska chugs her wine. 

“ Forget it. “ Terezi says, waving her hand. 

The thief places her glass back down with a _tink!_ “ I dressed up too, you know. In blue. “

“ Wow, I totally would have never guessed that. “ 

“ Oh, shut up. As if you don’t have your own color scheme. I can’t believe you wore your red shades. “ 

“ They’re fancy. “

Vriska pauses for a moment in thought. 

“ I guess they’re sort of charming. “ 

Terezi nods. “ Exactly. “ 

After hearing Bank Shot swallow the last drops of her wine, Terezi drops her guard a bit and picks up her own glass to take a tiny sip. A smile creeps its way onto Vriska’s face. 

“ So, I talked to John, and-- “

“ Ah ah ah, “ she interrupts the detective once more. “ Let’s not talk about work stuff right now. “

“ The fuck? “

“ Despite the circumstances, this a still a date, so we’re just focusing on you and me. Not John. “ 

“ This, “ Terezi jabs her finger at her. “ Is not a date. “ 

“ Looks like a date to everyone around us. Looks like a date to me. We may be enemies, but a date’s a date’s a date. Datey date. And you know what people do on dates? “

She nudges the glass of wine towards Terezi. “ They _drink._ “

Terezi simply rolls her eyes because honestly, does Vriska really think she’s that dense? But then the thief proposes a game. Because apparently, playing games is what you do on dates too. 

Vriska promises that she would answer one question honestly, any question, for every half of a glass of wine that Terezi drank. The trap was obvious, a drunk detective is a susceptible detective. But then she thinks about the possible questions she could ask, and the possible answers she could get. She analyzes the idea more; if Vriska was willing to reveal any piece of information to her, it doesn’t seem likely that she would do so without putting a muzzle on Terezi somehow. Would she kill her? Maybe not. She wasn’t able to kill Terezi before, but then why is she trying to get her drunk? Perhaps to get information out of the detective? 

Terezi crosses her arms and stares blankly out the window while Vriska waits patiently for her response. She just couldn’t wrap her mind around what Bank Shot was trying to achieve. 

“ Fine. “ She says finally. 

“ Drink up. “ Vriska purrs. 

The investigator hesitates for a few seconds before picking up her glass and knocking back a couple mouthfuls. She scrunches her face afterwards; this is not how wine is supposed to be drank. She briefly wonders if Vriska kept a straight face when she was wolfing her glass down minutes before. 

“ First, “ Terezi coughs. “ Why are you doing this? “

“ To get to know you better. You’re so uptight when you’re sober. Hopefully it’s not the same when you aren’t.“ She says simply. 

“ But why-- “

Vriska presses a finger to her lip, and Terezi almosts bites it off before she thinks better of it. 

“ One question per half a glass. Follow the rules, detective. “ 

It takes a bit longer for her to finish her glass. She never liked wine that much to begin with. 

“ Why do you want to get to know me better? “ 

“ Not telling. “ 

Terezi’s jaw drops. This is like talking to a child. 

“ _Excuse_ me? You said you’d answer any questions if I drank. “

“ And I did. I gave you an answer. Just because it’s not the answer you want, doesn’t mean it’s not an answer. “ 

“ This is, “ She removes her shades and rubs her face. “ This is so ridiculous. A waste of time. Why did I even agree to this? Oh right, because you threatened my partner, you bitch. “ 

“ Are you trying to draw attention to us? I suggest you lower your voice. “

“ I suggest you put your hands behind your back because I’m considering arresting you right goddamn now. “ Terezi growls. 

“ Geez, “ The felon sighs. “ You’re such a sore loser. You really want to know why? “ 

“ I guess! It doesn’t even matter really-- “ 

Terezi feels the table shudder, and a cool hand cups her cheek. Soft lips press against hers, and she loses her breath in Vriska’s mouth. It was a chaste kiss, but enough for them to get dirty looks from fellow customers, and enough to leave Terezi speechless. The booth creaks as Vriska sits back down. 

“ Because I’m into you, asshole. “


	8. Double Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar. Kind of sounds like the name of an old god, doesn't it? Anyway, here's the chapter we've all been waiting for! This chapter is 18+!

Terezi’s jaw hangs while she waits for Vriska to throw her a “ Gotcha! ” or “ Just kidding! “ but nothing comes. Silence settles between them while the life of the restaurant continued to flow by. But for the detective, it feels as if time had stopped. At the moment, she can’t hear anything other than her pounding heart, and the _tik_ of Vriska’s nail tapping her plate. Whether the thief is impatient or nervous, she’s not sure. 

It suddenly dawns on Terezi that she should probably be disgusted, so she wipes her hand across her mouth, smearing leftover blue lipstick mixed with her red onto her palm. 

“ What the hell was that? “ She whispers fiercely, not wanting to attract any more attention to them. 

“ It’s called a kiss, investigator. Or is this your first? “ 

“ Of course not!! Just, what are you trying to accomplish here? Whatever it is, I’m not falling for it! “

“ Geez, “ Vriska sighs. “ Paranoid much? I’m not trying to accomplish anything other than a date. And if you are to fall, I hope it’d be for me. “ 

Terezi opens her mouth only to shut it again. She stutters as her brain attempts to form a response, then resorts to hiding her heated face in her hands when it fails. She could almost feel Vriska staring at her with a smug grin. As much as Terezi wants to shut the criminal down, she doesn’t know what to say. Law school didn’t teach you how to deal with criminals making advances on you. Maybe she should beat her up? No, not here. She’d rather be among people than kicked out onto the street alone with her. 

“ You’re… “ She finally says, “ You’re trying to escape arrest with flattery, aren’t you? “ 

“ You must be very fun at parties. “

“ Answer the question. “

Another sigh. “ No matter what I answer, you wouldn’t believe me anyway. But if you let me, I can prove it to you. “ 

“ Prove what, exactly? “ Terezi asks, her voice low with suspicion. 

“ That my words are genuine. Just because I’m a great liar, doesn’t mean I lie _all_ the time. Just most of the time. “ Vriska says, with a hint of pride that makes Terezi roll her eyes. 

“ That’s _sooo_ comforting. Thanks. “ 

She suddenly feels a warm, gloved hand interlace with hers across the table. Her first instinct is to pull back, but when the hand squeezes hers with surprising gentleness, she doesn’t. Confusing emotions begin to bubble inside Terezi when Vriska’s voice reaches a tone that’s so uncharastically soft that it stuns her. 

“ Come with me. What’s the worst that can happen? “

“ Well-- “ 

“ Rhetorical question, detective. “ 

The answer is: no, obviously. Terezi is a professional, and it doesn’t matter how charming Vriska may be, or how her voice makes her heart race, or how her scent envelops and traps the investigator like a spell. No sir, that doesn’t mean a thing. 

“ ...Okay. “ Wait, that wasn’t the correct answer. 

“ Wow, I can’t say I was expecting that. Were you just playing hard to get? “ Vriska teases. 

“ No, I didn’t mean to… “ Terezi trails off she realizes that deep inside, past all the walls of reason and justice, she did want to. 

Regret hits her a little too late as Vriska counts out what sounds like too many dollar bills, slams them onto the table, then grabs the detective’s wrist and tugs her out of her seat. What she doesn’t admit to herself while Vriska guides her through the crowd is that she’s a little excited, too. So when they exit the Balthazar and her date calls over a taxi, Terezi doesn’t wave to Sollux’s parked car.

* * *

“ Tell me again, why are we here? “

“ Because I didn’t reserve a hotel room. “ Vriska mumbles. 

“ And why is that? “

“ I didn’t think you’d actually come. I was surprised you even showed up to the restaurant. “ 

The two were parked in a lot that overlooked Strawberry Fields; one of the few places in the city that you could find fields of green grass and trees. And although you can’t see the starry sky in New York due to light pollution, Vriska assures that the street lights in the distance look close enough. Terezi humors her and tells her she’s sure that they’re beautiful. The idea of knocking out Vriska while she’s distracted doesn’t cross her mind once. Okay, it does, but she doesn’t act on it. According to Vriska, her original plan was to reserve a room for them after dinner, but in the end didn’t bother, thinking that the detective would show her up or raid the restaurant with an army of cops.

“ I’m impressed, Pyrope. “ Vriska continues. “ I didn’t think you had the guts. But looks like there’s a wild side to you after all. “ 

“ I simply came to get a better understanding of your plan and mindset. “

“ I didn’t know screws could do that while making out with criminals. “

“ What? We aren’t even— “

A pair of slightly chapped lips meet hers and steals away her words. Vriska has their mouths locked together, inducing Terezi’s breathing to cease. When a tongue slips out and runs across Terezi’s bottom lip, she flinches and breaks the kiss, slamming her back against the car door. While she regains her breath, Vriska unbuckles her seatbelt and moves onto Terezi’s seat, looming over her. 

“ Uh, “ Terezi stammers.

“ Who would have thought that such a well-composed investigator could be so… “ Vriska runs her finger along Terezi’s jawline, sliding down her neck and stopping at her collarbone. “ Vulnerable. “ 

The detective flushes, but before she can open her mouth to retort, Vriska intercepts her.

“ You don’t have to do this, you know. “

Another kind gesture from the thief throws her off. It is in that moment that Terezi starts to believe that Vriska was telling the truth; a fact that continues to weaken her composure. The woman above her hovers silently, not making a move while waiting for Terezi’s next words. She shouldn’t be doing this. But she’s already thrown away so much of her honor just by being here, in this moment. She could lose her job. Or worse, go to jail. The whole situation slams on a panic button inside Terezi’s brain, but she doesn’t move. The detective briefly wonders if this is how John felt, and if she’s being manipulated like he was. 

Upon further thinking, she decides she doesn’t care at the moment, and throws away the rest of her integrity. 

“ I want it. “ 

Vriska releases a low laugh that unnerves Terezi yet excites her, and the woman lowers herself onto her, connecting their lips in a kiss once more. It’s gentle at first; the felon slides one hand under her coat and wraps her arm around her while the other hand cups the back of her head. She delicately sucks on Terezi’s lips. A shiver runs down her spine, and as uncomfortable as her position beneath Vriska is, she tugs on the straps of the woman’s dress and pulls her closer. 

She can feel Vriska growing impatient; she pulls Terezi’s coat off her shoulders and twists her dark hair around her fingers, while her tongue prods at her teeth. Terezi grants her entrance, and the thief doesn’t waste a second before shoving her tongue inside, exploring the roof of her mouth. This causes Terezi to gasp against her lips, but she doesn’t break the kiss. Instead, she wraps her tongue around hers, and starts to suck. Vriska is the one to hesitate now, probably surprised by the investigator’s eagerness, but responds with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

Then she pulls away, making Terezi almost angry about the lack of contact. But she won’t beg, not here, not to her. Luckily, she didn’t have to, for Vriska returns her lips, placing them against Terezi’s neck, and she can’t stop herself from groaning. She can feel the thief smirk, but all thoughts are lost when teeth dig into her sensitive skin, and she releases another breathy moan. 

Vriska is snickering now, making Terezi’s face burn hotter, and she tugs sharply on the felon’s long, curling hair. 

“ My my, detective. “ Vriska hums, “ Doesn’t take much to unravel you, does it? “

“ Shut up. “

“ Ah ah ah, you should be playing nice. Especially now that I have you wrapped around my thumb.” 

“ You don’t have me wrapped around anything! “ Terezi insists. “ This is my own choice. “ 

Vriska raises an eyebrow, and she wishes she could take back her words once she realizes how bad her statement actually is for her. 

“ Oh, fuck. “ 

“ Sounds like a you problem, Miss Pyrope. “ Terezi feels Vriska slip one finger under the strap of her dress, sliding it down her shoulder and doing the same with the other one. “ May I? “ 

Terezi inhales shakily, but doesn’t hesitate. “ Yes. But can we move first? My back’s killing  
me. “ 

“ Oh. Right. “ Vriska pulls on the lever on the side of the seat to push it back, allowing Terezi to lay against it while the thief straddles her. She begins peppering Terezi’s neck and shoulder with kisses while she reaches around her dress to unzip it. Terezi lifts up her back to help her slide it off her, exposing her torso to the chilly air in the car. But she doesn’t notice; her body buzzes with warmth as her heart rate increases. 

And then Vriska is still. Terezi reckons she’s probably staring at her, which makes her squirm uncomfortably beneath her. 

“ What are you doing? “ She asks. 

“ You’ve never seen yourself in a mirror, right? “

“ Of course not. What kind of question is that? “

“ Because you’re beautiful. “ Vriska whispers. 

A bundle of butterflies explode inside Terezi’s stomach, and this time she doesn’t suppress it, letting them flutter. Her cheeks turn a similar shade of her now discarded dress, and she finds herself wishing she could see Vriska. 

“ What do you look like? “ Terezi quizzes quietly.

“ Like a million bucks. “

“ I don’t know what I expected. “ 

Vriska lets out a hearty laugh, triggering the butterflies to swarm inside of her. Pride suddenly has no meaning anymore. 

“ Please, “ Terezi begs, “ Touch me. “ 

Vriska doesn’t make a snide comment, to her relief, and unclips her bra strap. It takes a few seconds for Terezi to allow her to remove the garment completely, and she waits patiently. When it is removed, thrown somewhere in the back seat, Vriska starts drawing trails along Terezi’s chest and stomach. Her lips then meet the valley between Terezi’s breasts, where Terezi is quivering in anticipation. 

Vriska lifts her head up. “ Wait a moment. “

The detective frowns, but it quickly disappears when she hears Vriska shuffling to remove her own dress. Warm, smooth skin then presses against Terezi’s, and she sighs in pleasure. 

“ Sorry about the wait, babe. “ 

“ Whatever. “

“ You just can’t admit you enjoy this, can you? Weren’t you just begging a few minutes ago? “

Before Terezi can retort, Vriska captures her nipple in her mouth, and all words were lost in a sigh. The felon does a combination of sucking and nibbling while kneading her other breast, and it drives Terezi crazy. While she plays with her chest, her free hand glides down her stomach and a finger slips under the hem of Terezi’s panties. The detective realizes with shame that she’s soaked, but doesn’t hesitate to spread her legs for the other woman. Vriska removes her lips from Terezi’s breast and kisses her while she peels Terezi’s underwear off. 

“ Are you sure about this? “ Vriska asks. Terezi answers her by thrusting her hips against Vriska’s hand and whimpering. 

“ I’ll take that as a yes. “ She slides one finger up against Terezi’s cunt and stops at her clit, rubbing slow circles against it. Terezi bites her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning, but when it threatens to start bleeding she gives in and whines softly.  
Terezi knows the criminal is watching her, which makes the whole situation all the more embarrassing. But in a way, she loves it. She’s glad Vriska’s eyes are on her, she wouldn’t want them to be anywhere else. 

Vriska places another finger against her clit and hastens her massaging, and her name falls from Terezi’s lips like a chant. She shudders with ecstasy and bucks her hips desperately against the woman above her. When a finger delicately enters her, Terezi falls apart. 

“ Fuck, Vriska! “

“ Shhh. You wouldn’t want us to get caught, now would you? “

Vriska traps her in another kiss, muffling the chorus of moans when she starts thrusting two fingers inside her. Terezi’s hips meet her thrusting digits in a rhythm, sending her into a blissful daze. While Vriska’s fingers slide into the detective, she presses her thumb against her swollen clit and Terezi wails inside of Vriska’s mouth. 

Terezi separates her lips from Vriska’s, gasping for breath. 

“ Vriska, I’m going to--nngh, fuck. “

Vriska kisses the shell of her ear. “ That’s right, Terezi. “

It’s the first time she’s heard her first name in the thief’s silky voice, and it sends her over the edge. Terezi clasps one hand over her mouth to silence her keening while the coil inside her body continues to wind up until it’s about to burst, and she lets herself come undone in Vriska’s arms. 

She tightens around Vriska’s fingers as her orgasm shakes her body, and she doesn’t bother muffling her moans of pure pleasure. She sings Vriska’s name with an affection she would have never expected she’d have for the thief. 

When Vriska slides her fingers out of her, Terezi is breathless and trembling. 

“ That was, “ She breathes, “ Oh my god. “ 

“ I know, I’m pretty good, huh? “

“ No, I mean, yes, but I can’t believe we did that. “  
“ Well sweetheart, “ Vriska places her hands on both sides of Terezi’s head and leans in until she can smell her sweet breath. “ I’m not finished with you yet. “

**Author's Note:**

> I chose NYC as the setting since it's the only city I've actually been to, so I somewhat know the layout and atmosphere.


End file.
